Amor en venta
by Shandy-shan
Summary: Para salvar a su padre, Kagome había aceptado ser la madre de alquiler de uno de los empresarios mas exitoso de Japón. ―Puede comenzar a hacer el papeleo, ya he encontrado al vientre que quiero como alquiler.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Se levantó de su asiento dejando a aquel hombre frente a su escritorio hablando solo. Camino por su oficina tratando así de despejar su mente, respirando fuertemente miro a través del ventanal con su vista perdida, era un hermosos panorama se podía apreciar la torre de Tokio encendida, pero Sesshoumaru no se detuvo a admirarlo. Una vez más, antes de regresar a su escritorio.

―Y ella trabaja de modelo desde hace seis años― volvió a escuchar a aquel hombre frente a él mostrándole una foto de una mujer rubia.

Se encontraba exhausto, llevaba más de tres hora frente a su escritorio con un aquel hombre examinando cada una de las posibles candidata. Se comenzó a preguntar si sería mejor que dejara aquel tema por cerrado y esperara a casarse y a tener hijos. Pero rápidamente renuncio a la idea de que una mujer se sintiera con el derecho a controlar su vida por ser la madre de un hijo suyo. No, no dejaría que pasara eso. Ya que por esa misma razón se había encontrado soltero por treinta y dos años. Por lo que a su edad ya era tiempo que tuviera un heredero para su imperio empresarial.

Miro sin mucho interés otra foto. El trabajo de encontrar una madre de alquiler; la cual le daría un hijo propio para después retirarse de su vida, había sido la mejor opción que había encontrado. Pero nunca pensó que sería tan difícil encontrar a la adecuada. Podía decirse que todas las fotos de las mujeres mostradas eran del tipo con las que acostumbraba salir por unas semanas antes de terminar con ellas. Por lo que todas se le ha hacían tan monótonas.

―Creo que esas fueron todas―dijo el hombre que había contratado para buscar una candidata, mientras acomodaba las fotos.

Sesshoumaru se sintió enfadado por la deficiencia del trabajo de aquel hombre. Cuando de pronto miro una foto la cual no había visto antes, la tomo entre sus dedos observando cada detalle del rostro de aquella mujer. No era extremadamente hermosa, su cabello era largo y de un tono negro y brillante casi azabache, pero lo que más le llamo su atención fueron aquellos ojos color cafés, que reflejaban tanta dulzura y misterio a la vez. Por un momento pudo imaginarse a su hijo con aquellas características.

― ¿Quién es ella?― pregunto, mostrando por primera vez interés.

El hombre miro la foto que su jefe sostenía, y busco una hoja donde se mostraba la información de cada candidata.

―Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, lo fines de semana estudia en la Universidad de Tokio y trabaja como mesera en un restaurante para solventar sus gastos. Se podría decir que es una joven sin familia― comentó el hombre que había recibido la solicitud de aquella joven, el cual había aceptado diciéndose que no tendría ni una posibilidad en llamar el interés del señor Taisho.

Sesshoumaru escucho con detalle la información de la mujer de aquella foto. Así que solo era una joven con vida normal la cual solo necesitaba el trabajo de madre de alquiler para obtener el dinero y pagar sus gastos. Aquello solo hacia su objetivo más fácil.

―Puede comenzar a hacer el papeleo, ya he encontrado al vientre que quiero como alquiler.

 _ **Hola a todos, esta es una vieja historia que tenia en uno de mis archivos desde hace cuatro años. Nunca antes la había subido a ningún sitio ni siquiera la había mostrado a otra persona. Es un fics que hice en uno de mis tiempos libres, llegue a hacerlos hasta el capitulo tres. Acabo de encontrarlo y después de darle la ultima pulida no aguante mas y he decidido subirlo. Se que también estoy iniciando "Creando el destino" y que otro fics va a ser el doble de trabajo. Tengo pensado en actualizarlos lo mas antes que pueda. Por favor denle una oportunidad!**_


	2. Capitulo I

Capítulo I

Jugueteó con el pequeño pedazo de papel que se encontraba en su mano tratando así de calmar sus nervios mientras miraba a su alrededor tratando de no posar su mirada en aquella secretaria que desde que había llegado no había hecho nada más que mirarla, lo cual la hacía sentir más incómoda todavía. Cerró los ojos recostando su espalda en aquel sofá, tenía ganas de levantarse y marcharse y olvidarse de todo aquello, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo ya que se lo había prometido a su padre.

Aun resonaban a1quellas palabras en su cabeza "Si no lo haces, me mataran". Había dicho su padre al recurrir hacia unos días a ella después de gastar en una apuesta el dinero que habían pedido a unos mafiosos Japoneses. El juego siempre había sido una adicción para su padre, por el cual no le había dolido dejar a su familia en la calle por seguir apostando. Aun recordaba el dolor que su madre había tenido que pasar y todas las carencias que habían vivido por culpa de la decisión de su padre.

Así que cuando él había aparecido frente a ella rogando que aceptara ser la madre de alquiler de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón ella se había negado al instante por aquella absurda idea de aceptar tener un hijo de un hombre el cual solo había visto en revistas de negocios y aún más aceptar a entregarle a su bebé. Le había dicho a su padre que él debía arreglar solo sus problemas, pero su padre era el único familiar que tenía desde la muerte de su madre, y sabiendo que no podría conseguir todo ese dinero y que su vida corría peligro, había aceptado aquel trato.

Y ahí estaba ella, en una de los edificios más altos de Tokio esperando cerrar aquel trato. No había conocido un lugar tan elegante y moderno, solo llegar ahí en elevador había hecho darse cuenta de que su falda y su saco gastados no encajaban en ese lugar.

―Señorita Kagome― abrió los ojos cuando escucho la voz de la secretaria hablándole. ―El señor Taisho la espera.

Después de meditarlo por un momento se levanto lentamente, siguió a la joven mujer por el pasillo la cual se detuvo frente a una puerta de caoba fina para después tocar la puerta y abrirla, sin esperar más la secretaria dio la vuelta y partió.

Kagome cruzó la puerta encontrándose con un brilloso suelo de mármol, proyectado la ilusión que caminar sobre el cielo, aquella oficina era enorme. En una de las esquinas había un aparador con todo tipo de licores y bebidas, pero lo que realmente llamo su atención fue el sillón giratorio frente al gran escritorio, el cual se movía levemente mientras su ocupante hablaba por teléfono.

Sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar cuando; después de colgar el teléfono, el asiento giró y unos ojos dorados se posaron en ella. Kagome no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de ellos, las revista que había visto no le hacían justicia, aquel hombre no era guapo si no que su atractivo era intimidante. Vio como su mirada dorada se clavo en ella para luego recorrer su cuerpo.

―Tome asiento, Por favor.

Aquella profunda y ronca voz la hizo dudar por un momento, para después dirigirse a una de los asientos frente aquel escritorio. El la miro por un momento para después tomar un folder y comenzar a leerlo. Kagome lo reconoció al instante, en el se encontraban los exámenes que le había hecho hacia unos días. La habían agobiado con tantas preguntas y hecho tantos análisis para saber si era apta para tener un hijo sano.

El aroma masculino del perfume de Sesshoumaru comenzaba a embriagarla por completo, lo contemplo mientras que el miraba los resultados. Tenía un traje, el cual parecía estar hecho a su medida. Lo portaba con toda la elegancia y distinción, pero a pesar de este podía apreciar que bajo a este se encontraba un torso bien definido. Kagome sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar.

―Espero que mi abogado ya le haya mostrado cuál es el contrato y las cláusulas de mismo― dijo cerrando el folder y dejarlo a un lado.

Ella asintió levemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El la miro satisfecho, aquel encuentro iba a ser breve.

― Entonces, solo es cuestión de firmar el contrato para comenzar el procedimiento de inmediato. ― desvió la vista de ella para buscar algo.

Kagome no podía creer que hablara de esa formas, no parecía que el contrato incluía un niño de por medio. Estaba segura que aquel hombre se mostraría frio, en cualquier parte igual que en aquella oficina.

―Antes de eso…― vio como interrumpía lo que estaba haciendo, para dirigir su vista otra vez sobre ella ―Quiero el doble de lo que está ofreciendo.

El entorno los ojos haciéndola estremecer. Kagome bajo la mirada hacia sus manos, cuando no pudo soportar por más tiempo aquellos ojos ámbares. La suma de dinero que había visto escrito en el papel que le había mostrado el abogado del señor Taisho era realmente exorbitante, pero no era el que necesitaba su padre. Además, no pensaba aceptar aquel trato si no accedía. Al ver la cara de Sesshoumaru estaba segura que la correría de su oficina a empujones, desasiéndose de ella y buscaría a otra candidata en cuestión de minutos que aceptara sus condiciones.

Dentro de ella esperaba que así fuera.

Subió la vista encontrándose con los ojos de Sesshoumaru los cuales no se habían apartado de ella ni un momento. El llevo sus manos hacia su cabello cerrando los ojos recargando se en su asiento, se quedó unos segundos así, para luego abrirlos de repente. Se irguió en su asiento su vista era mucho más dura esta vez.

― Considéralo hecho.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se había parado de repente, sin creer lo que había escuchado. Había esperado que se hubiera negado y olvidarse de aquel amargo momento, pero no; así sin más, había aceptado duplicar la cantidad que había ofrecido. ¿Cuál era la razón que tendría para que exactamente ella fuera la madre de su hijo? Estaba segura que más de una aceptaría aquel privilegio sin ningún impedimento.

Después de eso todo transcurrió en cámara rápida. Sesshoumaru había hecho pasar a su abogado para modificar la cantidad que habían pactado. El hombre pareció por un momento sorprendido, pero sin decir nada hizo lo que su jefe le ordenaba. En cuestión de minutos, cantidad había sido transferida a su cuenta.

― Ahora…― la voz ronca de Sesshoumaro fue como una sacudida, la cual hizo que saliera de su pensamientos ―Solo es cuestión de que firme el contrato.

Abrió los ojos en par al ver aquella hoja de papel enfrente de ella. Tomo la pluma metálica que le ofrecía con manos temblorosas, tuvo que respirar un par de veces antes de firmas aquella hoja y en solo un par de segundos el contrato estaba finalizado.

El sonrió complacido tomando el contrato y guardándolo en un folder, se levantó de su asiento de cuero mientras le ofrecía la mano. Kagome lo miro sin saber qué hacer, con las pocas energías que le quedaban imito a Sesshoumaru y entrelazo su mano con la de él, sintiendo como una si una descarga eléctrica atravesará su cuerpo.

―Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted.

.

..

Sesshoumaru vio como ella salía de su oficina y al escuchar la puerta cerrada se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose directamente a servirse un whisky. Ni una mujer antes lo había afectado como aquella mujer lo había hecho. Desde que había visto aquella pequeña y frágil figura entrar por su oficina, no había podido aparatar su vista de ella. La había deseado desde que la vio. Sus curvas no eran tan pronunciadas, pero había deseado ver más de su pial bajo aquel horroroso saco. Tal vez era por el pensamiento de que pronto su hijo crecería en aquel vientre era lo que había hecho enardecerlo.

Cuando ella se había sonrojado, había deseado poder hacerla suya en esos momentos. Pero ella lo había hecho recordar que solo estaba ahí para cobrar aquella apetitosa cantidad de dinero. Sin embargo le había pedido lo doble que había ofrecido desde un comienzo, si hubiera escuchado desde antes aquel disparate no la habría dejado entrar a su edificio. Pero después de conocerla, no se había podido rehusar. Aun en ese momento podía imaginar claramente a su hijo heredado cada una de las cualidades de esa mujer.

Estaba seguro que necesitaría un baño frió esa noche.

.

..

Cerro los ojos tomando aire y respiro profundamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo, tratando así de calmarse, el olor a hospital era realmente desagradable, pero en esos momentos no le puso mucha atención a ese detalle. Se recordó que debía hacerlo por su padre.

Se encontraba en aquella clínica de maternidad, esperando ser llamada para inseminarla artificialmente y esperar quedar embarazada de un hombre que apenas conocía. Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con demás personas sentadas en la sala esperando ser llamadas, se detuvo a mirar por un momento a una mujer la cual parecía estar sentada con dificultad con aquella gran barriga hinchada. Cuando una de las enfermeras hablo, rápidamente un hombre se le acerco a la mujer frente de ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Suspiro una vez más tratando así de calmar sus nervios y evitar salir corriendo de ese lugar. Sintió como el sofá donde se encontraba sentada se hundió y dirigió la mirada para ver a una joven la cual se sentaba junto a ella. La recién llegada le dirigió una sonrisa con amabilidad, así que Kagome no tuvo más remedio que responderla con la misma simpatía.

―No falta mucho para que esta barriga impida verme los pies― comentó frotándose el estómago el cual apenas tenía una leve curva.

Kagome la miro con sorpresa dándose cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba. ¡Aquella joven parecía tener su edad!

―Hola, mi nombre es Sango ¿y el tuyo?―pregunto estirando su mano para saludarla.

―Kagome, Kagome Higurashi― contesto respondiendo el saludo.

― ¿Higurashi?, ¿Es el apellido de tu esposo?― pregunto con simpatía.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, sintiendo un poco de pena por aquel comentario. Pero se recordó que se estaba en una clínica de maternidad y era normal que creyera que se encontraba casada. Sango se dio cuenta del sonrojo que se había apoderado de ella y se adelantó a comentar.

―No es gran cosa el ser madre soltera, yo lo voy a ser― dijo sacando una conclusión equivocada, pero Kagome no se molestó en sacarla de su equivocación ya que solo ganaría interrogantes.

― ¿Qué paso con el padre de tu bebé?― pregunto, tratando de no molestarla con ese comentario.

―No lo sé, desapareció en el momento que le dije que estaba embarazada― espetó Sango después solo suspirar con los hombros levantados.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que sería mejor no realizar ningún tipo de comentario de ese tema.

― ¿Cuántos meses tienes?― pregunto.

―Tengo seis meses, aunque el doctor dice que son veinticuatro semanas. Pero realmente eso de contarlo por semanas me confunde― dijo en un tono alegre y despreocupado para después dirigir su vista al estómago de Kagome.

Ella al sentir la vista de la joven en ella, se llevó las manos al vientre, a pesar que sabía que todavía no se encontraba embarazada sintió un poco de pena.

― ¿Y tú cuantos meses tienes? todavía no se te nota el embarazo―

―No, yo no… todavía no―

No sabía cómo explicarlo, no había pensado en lo que diría a las personas, ya que no era de lo más común comentar que solo había sido contratada para darle un hijo a un millonario, y cuando naciera seria arrebatado de su lado. Hasta ese momento todo había sido tan irreal, pero ahora era consciente del significado que tenía aquel trato. Ella siempre había soñado en tener hijos, pero solo lo había pensado hacer después de tener un trabajo seguro y una vida en la que aseguraba que su hijo viviría felizmente y no el infierno que ella había tenido que pasar. Por lo que ahora; sin un trabajo estable, no se encontraba en circunstancia para poder alimentar a un niño. Pero sabía que el contrato que había firmado hacía apenas un par de días, decía detalladamente que el hijo que daría a luz seria dado a su padre. Aunque deseaba salir de ahí, sabía que el contrato ya estaba hecho y si se arrepentía en aquellos momentos podían llevarla a la cárcel.

― ¡Kagome Higurashi!― se sobresaltó cuando escucha la voz de una enfermera llamándola.

―Parece que es tu turno― comento Sango, y la aludida solo se limitó a asentir.

Se levantó de su asiento cuando sintió una mano la detenía.

―Toma― dijo Sango dándole un pedazo de papel con un número teléfono, el cual Kagome acepto. ―Cuando tengas algunas molestia sobre el embarazo puedes llamarme, me he aprendido una par de secretos para disminuir las náuseas y mareos matutinos― dijo cerrando un ojo.

Kagome se avanzó sin decir nada, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como para despedirse con una sonrisa. Con pasos lento se dirigió hasta la enfermera que la había llamado y cuando estuvo cerca de ella solo se limitó a seguirla por un lago pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta blanca.

―Puede pasar, el doctor la está esperando― dijo abriendo la puerta, para después retirarse.

Después de pasar aquella puerta lo que había sucedido había sido de lo más aterrador y penoso que había vivido. Se había tenido que colocar una diminuta bata, acostarse sobre una camilla con sus piernas abiertas, y dejar que el doctor hiciera su trabajo. Y en tan solo un par de minutos, todo había terminado.

―Eso es todo por ahora― dijo el médico mientras se quitaba unos guantes elásticos ―Si tenemos suerte hemos concebido un bebé, si no en un mes volveremos a repetir el mismo procedimiento.

Pero después de tan solo tres semanas, Kagome había sabido que el procedimiento había tenido éxito.

¡Estaba embarazada!

.

 _ **Hola a todos, antes que nada muchas gracias a todos**_ **por sus mensajes en verdad que me alegra ver que les haya interesado mi historia. Trate de traerles lo mas rápido que pude el primer capitulo ya que el anterior solo era el prologo. A partir de ahora actualizare cada semana, posiblemente los fines de semana suba un capitulo nuevo. Si es que les gusta mi escritura, me harían muy feliz que me dejaran un mensajito por aquí :). Nos leemos la próxima vez.**


	3. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

― ¡Y esta es su cabeza!― dijo el médico mientras movía un aparato sobre su abdomen.

Kagome miraba el monitor enfrente de ella con ojos nublados debido a que estaba tratando de retener algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Era la tercera vez que veía aquellas imágenes de su bebé, la primera vez que lo había visto había sido solo un punto borroso en la pantalla la cual increíblemente hubiera creído que era un bebé. Al comienzo del embarazo había tenido náuseas y mareos matutinos, los primeros síntomas de que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Aún tenía un poco de malestares en las mañanas, pero pensar que tenía un bebé creciendo felizmente dentro de su vientre era algo irreal.

Pero ahora a los cuatro meses de embarazo, podía apreciarlo claramente. Tenía una pequeña y respingada nariz, una diminuta boca que en esos momentos estaba abriendo y cerrando. Mientras movía sus brazos.

Su bebé.

No.

El bebé de Sesshoumaru.

Sintió como sus mejillas se humedecieron, dándose cuenta de que había fracasado en el momento de reprimir sus lágrimas. Debía de entender que aquel solo sería su trabajo por un par de meses y luego su vida regresaría a la normalidad. Terminaría sus estudios una vez que todo hubiera terminado. Cuando el bebé hubiera nacido y hubiera sido entregado a su padre.

―Tomare algunas imágenes para que las pueda conservar― pronunció el medico haciéndola sacar de sus pensamientos.

Cuando todo había terminado, limpio con una toalla de papel aquel gel que el medico había puesto sobre su vientre el médico. Bajo de la camilla para dirigirse a vestir.

―Todo está creciendo con normalidad, dentro de poco tendrá un pequeño niño fuerte y sano.― terminó de decir mientras que le ofrecía un pequeño sobre.

Kagome lo tomó viendo que eran las fotos del ultrasonido, no pudo evitar mirarlas fijamente. Eran simplemente fascinantes.

Salió del hospital con una bolsa llena de vitaminas prenatales. Desde que había quedado embarazada, lo único en lo que podía ocuparse era en aquel bebé. Kagome tenía claro que lo a Sesshoumaru solo se preocupaba que atendiera las necesidades de su hijo. A pesar de que no había vuelto a verlo, él estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento que realizaba, Tenía una dieta estricta, basada prácticamente en comida orgánica. Cada semana el abogado de Sesshoumaru le transfería los recursos necesarios para que ella comprara los alimentos para nutrir al pequeño.

Y a pesar de todo, ella también quería que su hijo naciera sano.

Llegó a su casa, si es que se le podía llamar así. Aquel departamento era el lugar temporal que se le había asignado. Dirigió una pequeña mirada a entrar y encender la luz, los colores del lugar se encontraban perfectamente balanceados, transmitiendo un sentimiento de calidez. Tenía muebles nuevos y aparatos electrónicos de última generación. Nada parecido a aquel pequeño choza en la cual había vivido con su madre. Un departamento bastante espacioso para una sola persona.

El vivir sola no era nada nuevo. Llevaba sola casi toda su vida.

Se dirigió a la cocina después de dejar su bolso en el sofá, abrió el refrigerador y se sirvió un vaso de leche. A pesar de que no le agradaba el sabor de esta, se obligó a tomarla por el bien del bebé.

―Esto es para ti, así que disfrútalo― pronunció mientras frotaba suavemente su vientre. Apenas había una pequeña curva, casi imperceptible.

Se fue con el vaso todavía en sus manos al sofá, se inclinó para colocándolo en la pequeña mesa enfrente del sofá, mientras que tomaba el libro que había dejado en la mañana en ella, se recostó mientras que comenzaba a leer. Otra de las condiciones de aquel contrato era que tuviera un embarazo de lo más relajado posible. Por lo que había tenido de interrumpir sus estudios debido al embarazo. Kagome estaba de acuerdo, pero no había tenido otra opción. Pero a pesar de eso estudiaba en cada momento que podía, para no atrasarse cuando volviera a su anterior vida.

Su anterior vida…recordó. Volvería a su casa, volvería a tratar de mejorar su vida, estudiando y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Y pretender ser alguien y olvidarse de aquella amarga experiencia que estaba pasando.

Después de que su madre muriera cuando ella solo tenía diecisiete años, se había acostumbrado a vivir sola y valerse de lo que pudiera conseguir. Desde que tenía recuerdos su padre había sido un jugador, no le había importado no darle nada a su familia. Siempre gastaba lo que ganaba. Lo único que había dejado era una vieja casa de madera, la cual los pisos se encontraban sueltos y el techo agujerado. Y una pequeña cuenta para los estudios de su hija.

Hacía cuatro meses que no sabía nada de su padre. La ultimas vez que lo había visto era cuando le había dado el dinero que le habían pagada al comenzar aquel trato. Le dio la gracias por sacarlo de aquel aprieto y se había ido.

Así era su padre. Solamente preocupado por sí mismo y nunca por su hija.

Tomo apresuradamente su bolso cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar de pronto. Tenía un mensaje de Sango, en donde le enviaba una foto de su pequeño bebé. Desde que había la había conocido, se habían hecho grandes amigas a pesar de que ella no le había contado detalles de su embarazo. Kagome miró detalladamente al ver a aquella pequeña cosita con cabello castaño. No pudo evitar pensar si su hijo ¿tendría también el cabello como ella? ¿Sus ojos serian castaños o se parecerían a los de su padre? Sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza tratando de despojarse de aquellos pensamientos. No podía permitirse pensar en ello. No debía. Le habían pagado para ser solamente la madre de alquiler de aquel bebé.

Pero aun así dentro de ella esperaba que le pudieran dejar ver aunque sea por unos instantes a su hijo. Y después de eso ¿Qué? A pesar de que un día se casara y tuviera hijos ¿Se podría olvidar de que había un niño con su misma sangre rondando por el mundo?

Kagome abrió son sorpresa sus ojos, cuando sintió algo muy parecido a un aleteo de una mariposa en su vientre.

No lo podía creer.

Llevó ambas manos a su estómago y… ¡ahí estaba otra vez!

No pudo evitar sonreír, había sido solo un pequeño golpe pero firme. Acaricio su vientre tratando de calmar al ser que crecía en su interior, lo que pareció tener éxito. Su hijo se hacía presente, dándose cuenta de que no estaba completamente sola.

..

..

..

..

Era más de media noche; pero a pesar de ello, la ciudad se encontraba iluminada por un gran número de luces. Las personas caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, disfrutando de Tokio. Pero a pesar de eso, en uno de los edificios más altos del lugar, se encontraba Seshoumaru trabajando frente a su ordenador. Todas las personas del edificio se habían ido desde hacía varias horas, pero él se había quedado a revisar los planos del siguiente edificio que construiría su empresa.

Suspiro agotado, reclinándose en su asiento de cuero negro. Los incompetentes de sus trabajadores no comprendían la importancia de trabajar en su empresa, para Sesshoumaru no había cosas a la mitad. Los edificios que construía con su sello eran inmejorables.

Miro una vez más los planos. Estaban acabados. Y se dispuso a apagar su ordenador, cuando de pronto vio un mensaje en su correo, lo abrió y ahí estaban.

Las imágenes de su hijo.

Tuvo que observar con cuidado para verlo, esta vez se podía apreciar las imágenes con más claridad. Se podía ver su cara así como su cuerpo entero. Cinco dedos en cada mano y pie. En curvo los labios en una breve sonrisa.

Cada vez faltaba menos para conocer a su primogénito. No sabía si estaba preparado para ser padre, y no sabía cómo ser un padre. Pero lo que sabía bien era lo que no quería ser. No quería ser un padre ausente, el cual solo llegara de noche a casa y separarse de su hijo cuando tuviera viajes de negocios. No, él estaría en los días más importantes de su vida. Lo llevaría con el cada vez que saliera de la ciudad, y le enseñaría como manejar la empresa que heredaría.

Tenía todo planeado.

O eso era lo que había creído.

..

..

 _ **Hola a todos, esta vez les traigo un mini capitulo. Este capitulo no estaba dentro de mis planes escribirlo pero creo que sirve para explicar un poco y no se pierda el hilo a la historia. Para los que están siguiendo Creando el destino una gran disculpa, tengo un bloqueo mental en estos momentos y no he podido continuarlo.**_ _ **El siguiente capitulo lo publicaré muy pronto, así que por favor estén pendientes. Y muchas pero muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un lindo mensajito de aliento para que siga con esta historia. Nos vemos pronto!**_


	4. Capitulo III

Capitulo III

Movió insistentemente su mano golpeado con sus nudillos su escritorio de madera, con un sonido constante, tratando así de controlar sus nervios pero el silencio de la habitación era aún más perturbador. Miró con impaciencia su teléfono esperando que en un momento a otro este sonara, dejo salir de sus labios un sonido de molestia. Debía de tratar de calmarse, estaba seguro de que haría cualquier cosa para que la encontraran y si el grupo de detectives no la encontraban, despediría a todos esos incompetentes.

Habían pasado más de diez meses desde que aquella mujer había huido y el mismo tiempo que la había estado buscándola para que le devolviera a su hijo. Aunque debió de haber intuido que algo así pasaría. Pero había sido un tonto al haberle confiado a su futuro hijo a una jovencita desesperada. A pesar de los estudios que el mismo psicólogo había dicho de ella, la había marcado como sentimental y aprensiva. Pero él lo había mandado al carajo y la había elegido como madre de su hijo, sobre todas aquellas posibles candidatas. Aunque no era el tipo de mujer que hubiera invitado a salir, como todas aquellas rubias con cuerpo de modelo con las que acostumbraba ser acompañado. Había habido algo en ella que le había llamado su atención, tal vez su notable inocencia. Pero la cual solamente había demorado los primeros meses de embarazo para después huir con el dinero y su hijo.

Después de mirar el teléfono por enésima vez, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al mini bar, torpemente se sirvió una copa y tomo de ella, regando más de unas cuantas gotas y sin siquiera detenerse a saborear su exquisito sabor se la bebió de un sorbo. Volvió a servir la misma cantidad de alcohol en ella, estaba decidido a tomarse toda la botella cuando de pronto escucho sonido de la puerta que se abrió con un fuerte golpe. No se volteó a mirar; sabía perfectamente quien era, ya que solo había una persona que se atrevería a entrar a su oficina sin su permiso.

― ¿Me podrías decir qué diablos estabas pensando, Sesshoumaru?― escucho la ronca voz de su padre.

Antes de voltear bebió rápidamente tu copa dejándola a un lado, miro con fastidio la molesta cara de su progenitor sabiendo la discusión que vendría a continuación, la cual estaba decidida a reprimir.

―Dijiste que querías un nieto― dijo alzando los hombros, en forma de restar importancia.

― ¡Te dije que era tiempo que te casaras y tuviera hijos, no que solamente que tuvieras hijos!― espetó su padre con notable histeria.

El matrimonio no existía en el vocabulario de Sesshoumaru, aunque estaba seguro que a más de una le hubiera gustado escuchar de sus labios la palabra "matrimonio" había decidido que podrían quedarse esperando. Ya que no quería que ninguna mujer se sintiera con el derecho de controlarlo, había decidido alquilar a una madre para su hijo. Había estado convencido que era lo mejor, una mujer que le daría un hijo propio la cual solo se haría cargo de el por nueve meses y después podría olvidarse de ella.

―Deberías de sentirte feliz de que por primera vez hago lo que me pides…aunque sea solo a medias― termino de decir y con la misma tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba se dirigió a su asiento de cuero negro y sentarse en él, sin importarle todas las palabras que su padre le dirigía.

No había necesidad de responder a todos sus insultos, ya que no podía regresar el tiempo para impedir que hiciera lo que ya estaba hecho.

Inutaisho sabía que gritarle a Sesshoumaru era igual que estar gritándole a una gruesa piedra pero aun así descargo parte de su furia con ello. Después de que Inutaisho lograra disminuir por un momento su furia y había logrado pensar con más tranquilidad se había dirigido a uno de los asientos enfrente de su hijo.

― ¿Y dónde demonios esta la madre de mi nieto?

Sesshoumaru guardo silencio, también a él le hubiera gustado saber en dónde se había estado escondiendo. Había puesto a los mejores detectives de Japón a buscar algún dato para dar con ella, pero parecía que la tierra se la había en tragado por completo.

Dos semanas después, al fin los detectives que había contratado habían hecho su trabajo. ¡Habían encontrado a Kagome!

Su nombre había sido registrado junto a su dirección en uno de hospital pediatra de Tokio, ahora solo era cuestión de lograr infiltrarse en la base de datos para poder por fin encontrarla. Sesshoumaru estaba más que seguro que haría pagar a Kagome Higurashi por todo el lio en que lo había hecho meterse.

…

…

…

Kagome borró de su lista una vez más otro de los números de posibles trabajos que había marcado un día antes, apenas había pasado una semana desde que había sido despedida del restaurante en donde se había encontrado laborando por los últimos ocho meses ahora necesitaba encontrar uno nuevo. Ya que pronto vendría el pago de la luz y la renta y no podía dejar que una vez más Sango se ocupara de hacer los pagos. No, ella tenía su propio gasto. Pero la búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo era una difícil misión, ya que ninguno le dejaba el suficiente tiempo para llegar antes de que la guardería donde se encontraba su pequeña hija cerrara.

Dirigió su mirada al pequeña corral que había instalado en medio de la sala y vio con ojos amoroso como su hija jugaba con un conejo de peluche, vio como por momentos daba pequeñas risitas y en otros mordía una de las orejas de su pobre amigo.

Parecía tan ajena a todos los problemas que rodeaban a su madre y viéndola así nadie pensaría que hacia solo un par de días que había acabado en el hospital por una fuerte fiebre. Se había sentido tan asustada de que a su pequeña le pasara algo grave que había decidido quedarse con ella hasta salir del hospital, había faltado por unos días al trabajo por lo que el dueño del restaurante había decidido despedirla.

Pero al ver a su bebé nada de eso importaba.

Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la cuna. Al llegar a su lado vio como la bebé dejaba su muñeco a lado para alzar su pequeñas manos dirigiéndolas a su madre cerrando y abriendo sus puchito, Kagome sintió como el corazón se le encogía y la tomó en brazos.

― Karin, ¿Ya te cansaste de jugar?― pregunto con un voz amorosa, sabiendo que solo tenía seis meses y faltaba mucho para que pudiera responderle. La bebé movió su boca haciendo pequeños sonidos ― Tienes hambre, ¿no es así? ― los ojos de su bebé se iluminaron y estiraba sus manitas hacia ella.

Se sentó en el sofá con su pequeña en brazos y le dio el pecho, en cuestión de segundos la bebé comenzó a succionarlo gustosamente. Pareciendo que su vida dependía de ello.

Acaricio con cuidado su fino y negro cabello, del mismo color que el de ella. Se sentía maravillada al ver cada uno las diminutas y perfectas facciones de su hija. No se cansaba de mirarla con detalle. Aquella pequeña nariz y unos labios en forma de corazón. Era muy parecida a ella misma de pequeña aunque con unos ojos idénticos a los de su padre. Pequeños ojos dorados que la veían fijamente los cuales poco a poco comenzaban a cerrarse, avisando que en unos instantes entrarían en un profundo sueño.

Los primeros meses de embarazo, Kagome estaba segura que aunque fuera difícil y que después se arrepentiría de ello, podía entregar a su bebé. Pero en el primer momento que había sintió moviéndose dentro de ella, algo dentro de ella se había derrumbado. Aquel diminuto ser que crecía dentro de ella era su única familia. Sabía que debía hacer lo imposible para quedarse con él.

Así que había decidido huir y esconderse para evitar que le arrebataran a su hijo. Pero al encontrarse sola y sin ningún familiar al cual pudiera recurrir, había decidido pedir ayuda a su amiga Sango, la cual sin meditarlo ningún momento había aceptado en ayudarla.

Habían pasado ya diez meses desde que se refugiaba en el departamento de Sango, a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño se habían adaptado a vivir juntas. Kagome no le había dicho a Sango el por qué estaba huyendo, y ella tampoco había preguntado por que, por lo que había agradecido que no se lo preguntará y ofreciera su ayuda tan desinteresadamente. El tiempo habían transcurrido y su pequeña estaba creciendo rápidamente sin ninguna señal de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sin embargo Kagome sabía que en cualquier momento podía ser encontrada y obligada a cumplir el contrato que había firmado y que entregará a su bebé.

Movió la cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente. Se levantó con cuidado para evitar que Karin se despertara, para ponerla en su cuna dejo al conejo de peluche cerca de ella, para que cuando despertara pudiera seguir torturando a su pequeño amigo. Se detuvo un momento para una vez más admirar como dormía.

Cuando de repente escucho el timbre de la puerta principal, dirigió su vista al reloj. La hora de salida de Sango había sido hacia media hora, no podía creer que se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo.

― ¡Ya voy Sango, espera!― respondió cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Se dirigió a abrir la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, y de pronto se encontró con aquella robusta figura frente a su puerta. Su rostro se desfiguro en un gesto más parecido muy pánico.

No podía ser real.

Debía de ser una ilusión producto de su terrible imaginación ó tal vez debido a las dos noches en vela que había pasado al lado de su hija. Pestaño más de una vez, segura que aquel horrible ilusión pronto se borraría, pero la figura de Sesshoumaru era tan real y palpable que podía sentir su aliento cerca de ella.

― ¿Qué haces ahí?... ¡Vete!― trató de controlar muy bien su voz, decidida a no mostrarse vulnerable ante aquel poderoso hombre.

―Usted sabe muy bien a lo que he venido, señorita Higurashi― dijo Sesshoumaru mientras la recorría por completo con un ceño fruncido.

Sin esperar ser invitado se dio paso dentro del departamento. Miro a su alrededor despectivamente, aquellas paredes con tapiz desprendido, los horribles muebles y se preguntó "¿Cómo alguien podía vivir en esas condiciones?". Pero aquel pensamiento fue rápidamente alejado, cuando sus ojos se posaron a aquel corral en medio de la sala.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!― le advirtió Kagome, poniéndose frente a el tratando que no se acercara a la cuna.

Defendería a su bebé, no dejaría que se la arrebataran. No, no podía dejar que se la llevará.

Sesshoumaru la retiro fácilmente de en medio, con una mano la aparto de su camino haciendo que resbalará a un lado. Para después dirigirse a donde estaba la bebe . Se detuvo al ver por primera vez a su hijo, sintiendo por primera vez como el pulso se le aceleraba. Aquel pequeño bulto con cabello azabache que dormía plácidamente era su hijo. No hizo ningún intento de tocarla.

Vio con disgusto como Kagome se inclinaba a tomar al bebé en sus brazos, tratando de escondérselo con su cuerpo. La cual le dirigía una mirada, muy parecida a una leona defendiendo a su cría.

― ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo mujer?― pregunto en un tono acido.

¿Con que derecho creía que su hijo le pertenecía? ¿Es que no recordaba que había firmado un contrato en el cual aceptaba a deslindarse de su hijo en el mismo momento en el que naciera?

― ¡Te he dicho que te fueras!― trato en vano de parecer desafiante, pero poco a poco el miedo se comenzaba a apoderar de ella.

―Está bien me iré…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que por un momento Kagome sintiera alivio, para después sintiera un terrible miedo. Cuando el sentencio.

―Pero me llevare al niño conmigo.

Sesshoumaru dio una paso hacia ella y esta se aferró a un más a aquel cuerpecito con fuerza pero con no la suficiente como dañar a su hija. Karin debió sentir que algo estaba mal, por lo cual en ese momento comenzó a llorar. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que sería imposible arrebatarle a su hijo sin que ella pusiera resistencia, por lo que podían dañar al bebé en aquella lucha.

― ¿Necesitas que te muestre los documentos donde aceptar darme al niño una vez que naciera, por la cantidad que tan gustosamente cobraste? ― vio como el rostro de Kagome comenzaba a verse tambaleante ―No será necesario ¿No es así?

―Te devolveré cada centavo, pero no te daré a mi hija― espetó acariciando suavemente la espalda de la bebé en un intento de callar su llanto.

― ¿Es mujer?― pregunto perplejo, dándose por primera vez cuenta de la ropita color rosa que la bebé tenia puesta.

Kagome recordaba perfectamente que Sesshoumaru había deseado un varón, ya que según el médico se había asegurado de engendrar un niño. Por lo cual cuando había nacido Karin se había llevado una gran sorpresa. Tal vez ahora que sabía que había tenido una niña tal vez solo se daría la vuelta y se iría. Pero al ver cara de Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que a pesar de no era el niño que había planeado también quería arrebatarle a su hija.

―Si… es niña, no un niño como habían prometido― le recordó tratando así que Sesshoumaru se desinteresara por su hija ―Pero aun así, te devolveré hasta el último centavo que se me dio.

― ¿Realmente crees que dejare a mi hija a cargo de una niñata, para que viva en un lugar tan horroroso como este?― dijo señalando con los ojos el humilde departamento el cual había sido su hogar por todos esos meses. ―Ahora entiendo por qué termino en el hospital hace una semana, este lugar es un congelador― Kagome lo miro sorprendida, pensando lo tonta que había sido de dar su nombre completo y dirección cuando Karin había enfermado, no se detuvo a pensar en lo fácil que iba a ser para una persona con dinero como Sesshoumaru que le dieran todos sus datos.

―Solo fue una gripe, ahora Karin está bien.

Sesshoumaru dirigió su mirada a su hija la cual había dejado de llorar, y cuando la bebé giro su cabecita para ver al extraño que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, y pudo ver aquel rasgo tan característico de la familia Taisho. Unos ojos tan dorados como los suyos en aquella carita con mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas debido al llanto.

No había duda de que era su hija.

―Si no quieres dármela; está bien no, insistiré más… pero será mejor que te prepares con los mejores abogados porque lucharé por quedarme con mi hija, y te advierto que de todos modos ganare, ya que ningún juez dejaría que una bebé este con una madre que no pueda mantenerla ni darle un techo digno, si tiene un padre que la puede llenar de todos los lujos y comodidades― dicho esto dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta. ―Ni se te ocurra escapar, porque te lo haré pagar caro― amenazo antes de salir.

Cuando la puerta se habia cerrado, Kagome se dejó caer al suelo sosteniendo con cuidado a su pequeña, con su mirada fija a la nada, tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido. La había encontrado. Sesshoumaru al fin había dado con ella. Después de tantos meses su peor pesadilla había aparecido.

Por un momento pensó en huir, a algun lugar donde Sesshoumaru no la pudiera encontrar. Pero ¿a donde podía ir? No tenia los recursos ni lugar a donde pudiera escapar con su hija.

Miro con ojos nublados a la pequeña que se encontraba en sus brazos, la cual con su diminuta boca estaba haciendo pequeñas burbujas de saliva y reía cuando estas se reventaban, rió con amargura antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ya que estaba segura que no lograría ganarle a Sesshoumaru Taisho.

..

..

 ** _Hola a todos, tenemos nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que las haya gustado._** ** _Muchas gracias todos sus lindos mensajes no saben como cada una de sus opiniones me alientan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes._**

 ** _linithamorse77: Gracias por seguir esta historia. Al fin aquí esta la continuación espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Muchos saluditos_**

 ** _jon chan: No sabes como me alegra que leas mi historia a pesar de que no este en tu idioma. Espero y puedas seguirla :)_**

 ** _Yuli: Tienes razón los hijos requiere dedicarles mucho tiempo, pero solo lo que le interesa a Sesshoumaru es tener un heredero y no un matrimonio. Ahora veremos como se las arregla a través del transcurso de los_** ** _capítulos. Nos leemos pronto._**

 ** _zabitam1975: Como tu lo pediste al fin hubo conversación con estos dos, aunque no le fue muy bien a Kagome. Espero que esta historia haya atrapado tu atención y puedas seguirla. Saluditos_**

 ** _Selene T H.: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje ¡Ya tenemos continuación de esta historia!_**

 ** _okita kagura: ¿De quien será el hijo de Sango? La verdad es que ni yo lo vi, solo apareció por un momento y se fue! Maldito Monje! jajaja. En cuanto a Inu y Kikyo buen la verdad es que no los he contemplado para esta historia, no se si en el transcurso hagan su aparición estelar. Ahora vamos a esperar que pasa con el bebé se quedará con Kagome o Sexymaru? Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Nos leemos pronto!_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a cada unos por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme un pequeño mensaje. Y aquellos que están siguiendo también gracias, espero que se animen a dejar y pueda saber su opinión. Nos leemos la próxima vez!_**


	5. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV

Se apuro a ponerle un paño húmedo en la cabeza de su bebé. Hacia apenas un par de horas había estado jugando en su corral, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su temperatura había subido. Miro como Karin arrugaba su pequeña carita para comenzar a llorar, se sentía tan mal al ver a su bebé en ese estado, trato en vano de consolarla arrullándola. Pero el llanto no cesaba.

―Ya no llores cariño, ponto te sentirás mejor― dijo tratando de que su voz sonara tranquilamente, pero no pudo evitar desaparecer aquel tono preocupado.

Sango había salido a la farmacia a comprar la medicina para calmarle la fiebre, apenas habían pasado un par de minutos, pero a Kagome le parecía que habían pasado horas desde entonces.

Miro a su alrededor sin saber lo que estaba buscando. Observando el tapiz de la habitación como si lo viera por primera vez, el cual se encontraba levantado debido a la humedad del lugar, la calefacción hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de funcionar y el olor a humedad se impregno en su nariz rápidamente. Dirigió la mirada hacia el corral cuando el llanto de su hija se hizo aún más fuerte. Kagome sintió como nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Para ella tener un techo sobre su cabeza todo ese tiempo había sido una bendición, pero Karin no se merecía aquello.

El timbre sonó y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió con su bebé en brazos a abrir la puerta. Sin detenerse a pensar que Sango había llevado sus propias llaves para abrir. La fuerte figura de Sesshoumaru fuera, no le pareció tan aterradora como el llanto de su pequeña.

Aquellos ojos dorados la recorrieron por completo, para detenerse en Karin. La cual no había dejado ni un instante de quejarse, sus mejillas se encontraban mucho más rojas de lo que debía ser lo normal para un bebé.

― ¿Qué le ocurre?― pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas calmado posible.

Kagome dudo en contestarle, no sabía si decir o no lo que ocurría, ya que ¿Qué pensaría si decía que otra vez se había enfermado? ¿Se lo diría al juez, para arrebatársela con mayor facilidad? Si, lo mas seguro es que eso fuera lo que iba a hacer. Pero al oír el llanto de Karin no le importo que pasara después.

―Se volvió a enfermar―contesto por fin meciendo a su hija en los brazos. ―Pero mi amiga ha ido a buscar medicina― se apresuro a añadir.

― ¿Y por que no la has llevado a un hospital?― pregunto con un tono de histeria en su voz.

A Kagome le hubiera gustado correr a un hospital, pero sin trabajo no tenia servicio medico y mucho menos tenia dinero para llevarla a un hospital privado. Sesshoumaru vio la preocupación en lo ojos de Kagome y el mismo se estaba comenzando a preocupar por el estado de la pequeña.

―Sube a mi auto― ordenó con voz autoritaria.

Kagome no se movió, entorno los ojos mirándolo directamente sin saber lo que debía de hacer.

―Sube, debemos llevarla a un hospital― le explico, dirigiéndose al auto deportivo que se encontraba estacionado frente al departamento.

Sin pensarlo de nuevo, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara y camino con paso apresurado para subir al otro lado. Coloco a Karin en su regazo la cual tenía su frente arrugaba en acto de que no se encontraba bien.

Sin importarle haber pasado varias calles con el semáforo en rojo, Sesshoumaru manejo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital más cercano. Detuvo el auto y corrió para ayudarla a bajar para que salir con la bebé en brazos. Pero Kagome no espero, sin aceptar la mano que él le ofrecía paso de largo para correr hacia la entrada.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían llevado a Karin al hospital, aunque para Kagome le habían parecido que llevaba una eternidad esperando en una pequeña sala alguna noticia del estado en la que se encontraba su bebé. Solo podía pensar en su pequeña. A pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho para cuidarla, no había podido evitar que volviera a enfermar.

Se sentía culpable.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan egoísta al retenerla todo ese tiempo junto con ella, ahora su pequeña no estaría en ese hospital pediátrico. Había negado el derecho que Karin tenia de vivir la vida que ella nunca podría ofrecerle. Kagome había corrido con la mala suerte de tener un padre que no le importaba llevar con él a toda su familia en la ruina. Pero Karin tenía un padre que podía ofrecerle todo lo que necesitara.

Kagome se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había puesto atención a su alrededor. Hasta que alguien coloco un vaso plástico frente de ella, lo miro como si fuera un objeto completamente extraño, subió su vista hacia la persona que se lo estaba ofreciendo.

―Es café… bébelo― le indico Sesshoumaru.

―Gracias― dijo tomándolo entre sus manos y rosando solo un instante con la mano de él.

Ignoro por completo aquel cosquilleo que corrió por su cuerpo. Él se sentó a su lado, estirando sus largas piernas. Kagome se sintió pequeña junto a él; no solo por su estatura, sino por todo lo que él representaba. Era un hombre rico, su nombre era conocido en todo Japón como uno de los empresarios más exitosos, en cambio ella se sorprendería si su padre la reconociera alguna vez en la calle.

Se inclinó hacia delante, el café se sentía caliente a través del vaso. No tenía ganas de beberlo, se encontraba más preocupada por como estaría su pequeña.

―Debe de recuperarse― dijo en apenas un hilo de voz― ¡Por dios!, moriría si algo malo de pasará.

Llevo una mano al rostro tratando de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero fue inútil ya que salían una tras de otra. Se encontraba exhausta, hacía mucho tiempo que había necesitado desahogarse.

Su vida siempre había sido un completo desastre. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que estaba por ocurrirle.

Sesshoumaru no volteo su vista a ella, no tenía por qué aparentar consolarla. Aquella mujer había hecho que pasara diez meses en el infierno. Había secuestrado a su hija. Al principio cuando le habían dicho que había abandonado el departamento que le había proporcionado para que pasara los meses de gestación sin decir ni una sola palabra, estuvo preparado para pagarle lo que le pidiera si lo estaba haciendo para recibir más dinero a cambio de aquel niño que todavía no nacía. Desde el día que la conoció había demostrado la clase de mujer interesada que era, solo había hecho todo aquello por dinero, y el como un tonto había pagado una cifra mayor a la que había ofrecido desde un comienzo, la cual si antes era bastante generosa al recibir el doble había sido una cifra exorbitante.

Pero si el dinero era lo único que le importaba ¿Entonces por qué no se había puesto en contacto con su abogado para exigir la misma cantidad para que le entregara a su hijo? Él habría pagado lo que fuera que ella quisiera.

No pudo resistir la curiosidad de mirarla de reojo, se encontraba mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba y su cabello era más largo y no brillaba tanto como la primera vez que la había visto. Entorno los ojos, ¿Acaso lo que había recibido no le había sido suficiente? ¿Qué había hecho con el dinero que la había dado? ¿Desde cuándo la vida en Japón se había vuelto demasiada cara que ni siquiera había podido conseguir un departamento decente?

―Señor Taisho― dijo una voz tras el cual rompió el incómodo silencio del momento.

― ¿Cómo esta mi bebé?― pregunto desesperada levantándose para dirigirse al hombre de bata blanca.

―Ella se encuentra bien, hemos logrado calmar su fiebre. Ahora solo se encuentra un poco deshidratada, pero nada de cuidado. Así que en un momento más podrán llevársela a casa sin ningún problema― contesto con una voz serena, para después retirarse.

Kagome se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofa, su bebé se encontraba mejor. Pero aun así, no había nada que pudiera asegurarle que no se volvería a enfermar como lo había hecho la primera. Pero no tenía nada mejor que pudiera ofrecerle.

―Me quitaras a mi bebé ¿no es así? ― Su voz salió seria, sin poder mirarlo.

Sin levantar la vista, vio como la sombra de Sesshoumaru se alejaba y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, ya que sabia que aquel iba a ser el fin… le quitarían a su hija.

Se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba Karin durmiendo, sus mejillas habían recobrado su tono normal, su pancita subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba. Acaricio su cabello con suavidad y se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente. Sintió como su corazón se derretía, cuando de repente dos diminutos ojos dorados se dirigieron a ella. Karin sonreía y levantaba sus manitas para tratar de alcanzarla haciendo ruiditos con su boca, Kagome se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía recuperarse.

―Siento tanto que te hayas enfermado― dijo en un suave susurró, mientras sostenía su manita entre sus dedos. ―Pero no te preocupes, no dejare que te vuelva a pasar.

La tomo en brazos y aspiro el aroma de bebé que desprendía, trato de evitar llorar frente a ella, pero no puedo dejar que un par de lágrimas se resbalara por su mejilla. Escucho abrirse la puerta tras de ella y sabiendo de quien se trataba se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Sesshoumaru. Se encontraba tan impecable como siempre, a pesar de tener el nudo de su corbata aflojado y un par de arrugas en su costoso traje.

― ¿Quieres cargarla?― pregunto de repente, y sin esperar respuesta la acomodo en los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba sin saber qué hacer, era la primera vez que tomaba a su hija en brazos, tenía miedo de no saber la manera correcta de cargarla y se rompiera como un frágil jarrón de cristal. La pequeña debió percibir la incomodidad del mayor y lo miro a los ojos con un rostro serio, al ver a aquel desconocido. Kagome se alejo un par de pasos, para ver como el millonario de hierro se había quedado sin saber que hacer con un bebé en brazos.

Estaba decidida en entregársela a Sesshoumaru si con eso aseguraba que su hija no volvería a sufrir. No podía conservarla en un lugar que no era recomendable que viviera, solo por su propio egoísmo. Aunque le doliera admitir, estaría mucho mejor en la mansión en la seguramente viviría, y aunque iba a ser difícil, cumpliría al fin con su parte del trato.

―Por favor…― dijo en una voz entrecortada, haciendo que Sesshoumaru llevara su vista a ella ―Cuídala mucho― pronuncio antes de salir de la habitación.

A travesó los pasillos del hospital con paso apresurado sintiendo como su vista comenzaba a nublársele, ni siquiera se había detenido a disculparse cuando su hombro choco con alguien. Necesitaba alejarse antes de regresar a aquella habitación y llevarse a su pequeña con ella, pero ya lo todo estaba decidido. Karin crecería con todas las comodidades que su padre le daría, tendría una vida feliz sin ninguna preocupación. Y aunque en un par de meses se olvidaría su rostro, ella nunca podría olvidar el rostro de su pequeña hija.

Camino hasta llegar a al único lugar al que podía contar y en el momento en el que estaba adentro se dejo caer al suelo, llorando descontroladamente llevando sus manos a sus ojos mientras que un sinfín de lagrimas saladas caían.

―Kagome… ¿Qué ocurre?― se acerco su amiga hasta ella, con un rostro preocupado.

La nombrada se abalanzo sobre ella, llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola a todos! tenemos nuevo capitulo un poco triste pero espero que lo hayan disfrutando tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, los cuales son mi aliento para seguir esta historia. Por favor no les cuesta nada dejar un breve mensaje diciendo como les pareció y para mi significaría muchisimo. Asi que sin mas que decirles, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Bye bye :)**_


	6. Capitulo V

Capítulo V

Sesshoumaru miró desde el umbral de la puerta como la niñera que había contratado hacia unos días intentaba con sonidos y palabras tranquilas para que Karin; sentada en su sillita de bebé, abriera la boca para introducir papilla en ella, pero todo lo que hacia era en vano. Hacia una semana en la que había llevado a la bebé a la mansión de la familia Taisho y el mismo tiempo en el que la pequeña no dejaba de llorar, siempre estaba de mal humor y pocas veces habían logrado que comiera un poco más que unas cucharadas de comida.

El primer día creyó que solamente estaba asustada por estar en un lugar diferente y desconocido y que pronto se terminaría acostumbrando a su nuevo hogar y a las nuevas personas que le rodeaban. Pero mientras pasaban los días nada había cambiado.

El día anterior la había visto recostada boca abajo jugando con unos juguetes en el piso, pero cuando se acercó para estar cerca, ella alzo su pequeña carita lo miro fijamente con aquellos ojos ámbares y había comenzado a llorar en seguida. Parecía que lo culpaba de haberla arrebatado de los brazos de su madre.

Dejo salir una maldición entre dientes. Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Primero su madre no había cumplido con su parte del contrato huyendo con su hijo en el vientre, el medico se había equivocado al fecundar a una niña en vez de un niño, lo cual no lamentaba ya que sabía que una mujer empresaria en muchos aspectos era mejor que un hombre, y ahora su hija no le permitía ni siquiera estar a unos metros cerca de ella.

―Si no haces algo, pronto enfermara― su padre hizo que saliera de sus pensamiento, se colocó a un lado de él mirando con rostro serio a su hija.

Alzo los hombros restando importancia.

―Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre― espetó manteniendo una expresión indiferente.

Su padre lo miraba fijamente, conocía a su primogénito a pesar de aquella actitud de soberbia y frialdad, sabia lo realmente preocupado que se encontraba por el bienestar de la pequeña. Nunca antes Sesshoumaru había salido temprano de la oficina o cancelado una reunión importante, solamente para llegar a casa y ver como se encontraba su hija.

Inutaisho se dirigió hasta la pequeña y con un ademan hizo que la joven niñera frente a su nieta saliera de la habitación, tomando el lugar en donde se había encontrado.

―Vamos linda, abre la boquita para abuelito― intento dirigiendo la cuchara a la boca de su nieta, la cual al tenerla cerca volteaba su cara a otro lado. ―Solo di "aaah"― volvió a insistir logrando solo manchar el rostro de la pequeña, haciendo que esta comenzara a llorar. ―Tranquila nena, no llores― dijo apresurándose a tomándola en brazos y mecerla.

Sesshoumaru que hasta entonces se había encontrado mirando; ajeno de la situación, se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Sabia que solo había una forma para que Karin volviera ha se una bebé feliz, y aquella era Kagome Higurashi.

―Vamos Kagome, no puedes quedarte toda la vida en cerrada― trató de sacarla de la cama, al quitarle la sabana de encima.

Llevaba una semana encerrada en aquella habitación sin salir o siquiera tomar un baño, todo lo que podía hacer era lamentarse. Sango ya no podía soportar ver a su amiga en aquella situación. Sabía lo mucho que Kagome sufría por la separación de su hija, pero era momento de que se levantara y tratara de continuar su vida.

―Es hora de levantarse― dijo moviéndola con insistencia, sin lograr que se moviera ― ¡Esta bien, quédate en la cama, ya no me importa!― comenzó a sentirse irritada, no podía hacer nada para lograr animar a su amiga.

Kagome escucho como la puerta se cerraba para después quedará la habitación en silencio, desde hacia varios días que ya no lloraba, no podía hacerlo ya que era como si las lagrimas se habían secado en ella. Sentía como si su vida había perdido sentido desde que había entregado a su bebé, sin embargo no se arrepentía. Karin merecía todo aquello que Sesshoumaru podía ofrecerle.

Ella por su parte, había hecho todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance para retener a su hija a pesar de las circunstancias. Se arrepentía por haber firmado aquel estúpido contrato, pero no por haber dado la vida a aquel maravilloso ser, el cual le enseño que no estaba completamente sola y que la vida podía tener grandes cosas esperándola.

Karin era muy pequeña y olvidaría por siempre su rostro, pero ella; aun en el día de su muerte, nunca olvidaría el de su hija.

Se sentó en la cama donde había pasado tanto tiempo, Sango tenia razón no podía quedarse más tiempo en cerrada en cuatro paredes, además las facturas no iban a pagarse solas. Tenía que salir a buscar un trabajo y a pesar de lo difícil debía de continuar con su vida. Se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa para después salir de la habitación, para luego dirigirse a la cocina donde Sango se encontraba cocinando y el pequeño Kohaku estaba en su sillita dando grandes risas cuando golpeaba la bandeja enfrente de el con un pequeño juguete.. El pequeño alzo la vista y sonrió mostrando orgulloso unos pequeños dientes; a pesar del agudo dolor que le atravesó el pecho, se obligó a devolverle la sonrisa y acaricio con una mano su cabello mientras que el siguió jugando.

Se acercó a Sango la cual estaba en la cocina y sin decir nada comenzó a cortar con el cuchillo unas verduras que utilizaría para la comida. Su amiga la miro con tristeza y alegría a la vez, después de todos esos días al fin había dado el primer paso para retomar su vida. Sin embargo no podía imaginar el dolor por el cual estaba pasando, si alguien le quitara su hijo estaba segura que se volvería loca.

Las pequeñas risas de Koharu armonizaban aquel incomodo silencio hasta que el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

―Yo iré― pronuncio levemente antes de dirige a la entrada.

Y lo que vio al otro lado de la puerta la dejo helada. Ahí estaba la fuerte y robusta figura de Sesshoumaru, llevaba un traje como todas las veces que lo había visto antes, pero esta vez iba con su corbata suelta y su cabello alborotado.

El la miraba directamente de los ojos con un semblante exasperado e irritado. Kagome no podía pensar la razón por la que estaba ahí, ya tenía lo que había querido, ¿O acaso venía a anunciarle que había iniciado una demanda en su contra por no haber cumplido con su parte del trato?

―Antes de cualquier cosa, déjame decirte que no te devolveré a la niña― vio la confusión en la cara de la mujer enfrente de él, a lo que se apresuró a añadir ―Necesito que vengas solamente un par de días a Tokio, antes de alejarte para siempre de la vida de mi hija.

Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar. ¿Quería que viera a su hija y despedirse de ella? ¿Por qué quería aquello?

―No entiendo― pronuncio mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y su vista perdida ―Te la he dado, ¿Qué más puedes necesitar de mí?

Antes de decir algo Sesshoumaru la examino con la mirada deseándolo no haberlo hecho ya que con sus brazos cruzados inconscientemente había hecho que sus pechos se alzaran. A pesar de que estaba más delgada y en sus ojos habían unas leves pero visibles ojeras. Sus labios tenían solo un débil tono color carmín. Entorno los ojos, reprimiéndose por estar observándola de esa manera, ¿Qué podría importarle como se encontraba aquella mujer? solo había ido a verla por una sola razón.

―No te equivoques mujer― pronuncio con un tono indiferente y ácido ―Por desgracia es mi hija la que te necesita. Pero no será por mucho tiempo te lo aseguro.

Ella se irguió abriendo los ojos sorprendida ¿Karin la necesitaba? Su pequeña quería verla y ella también deseaba con todo su ser verla de nuevo. Pero por lo que le había dicho Sesshoumaru no la quería más tiempo cerca de ella.

Había cumplido con su parte del trato, le había entregado al bebé por el cual le habían pagado. Sesshoumaru tenía todo mientras que a ella no le había quedado nada.

―No― respondió con voz apagada, pero no lo suficiente para que él no la escuchara.

― ¿Qué quiere decir con "No"?― dijo mirándola con calculadora expresión.

Kagome lo miro directo a los ojos con una posición desafiante. No se dejaría intimidar.

―No iré contigo así que puedes marcharte.

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero Sesshoumaru coloco su cuerpo como un fuerte muro impidiéndole que lo hiciera. Sintió un frio recorrer su espalda cuando miro el semblante de aquel hombre, su expresión daba miedo.

― ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que le suceda?

― ¡Claro que me preocupa!― replico en voz firme ― Pero no puedo entrar y salir de su vida, ¿Crees que se sentirá mejor después de que la abandone otra vez?...Ya que todavía es una bebé, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se olvide de mí.

Su argumento era bueno, pero no lo suficiente para hacer cambiar de parecer a Sesshoumaru, iría con él quisiera o no.

La tomo con fuerza del brazo caminando a dirección de su auto deportivo, mientras que con su mano la sujetaron con firmeza como si de un firme grillete se tratara, Kagome intento zafarse del agarre, pero la fuerza de Sesshoumaru era mucho mayor a la suya que en cuestión de segundos sus piernas comenzaron a caminar tras de él.

― ¡Suéltame!―Con su mano libre trato en vano a que soltara su brazo. En un impulso arrebatado, marco sus uñas en la mano de Sesshoumaru con fuerza, sintiendo como estas se enterraban en su piel.

― ¡Maldita sea!― Rugió Sesshoumaru soltándola.

Ella aprovecho para salir de su alcance, corrió hacia la entrada pero antes de llegar a la puerta Sesshoumaru la sujeto tomándola bajo de su brazo, como si fuera una pelota de basquetbol.

Kagome comenzó a golpearlo con los puños cerrados, el abrió la puerta de su automóvil y como si fuera una maleta la arrojaba en el asiento de copiloto, ella se enderezo en seguida para salir del auto, pero la figura de Sesshoumaru se encontraba cubriéndole el paso como un fuerte muro.

―Ni se te ocurra escapar por que de nuevo te traeré aquí― le dijo con una voz amenazadora y una mirada que asustaría a cualquiera.

Su rostro se encontraba demasiada cerca del de ella que su aroma a colonia masculina le inundo los sentidos. Pero sus facciones se encontraban duramente marcadas con un semblante serio. Kagome tuvo que tragas saliva, por el miedo y la proximidad de aquel ejemplar masculino.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

―No deseaba nada más que tus servicios de madre de alquiler― dijo escupiendo entre dientes ― Pero ya que las cosas no pasaron como estaban planeadas debes de hacerte responsable del daño que causaste a mi hija.

―Yo no hice nada para dañarla― replico ella.

―Oh, ¡Claro que lo hiciste! Si no hubiera salido huyendo en vez de seguir el contrato ella no estaría sufriendo. Así que aunque no quieras vendrás conmigo.

Cerro la puerta con tanta fuerza, que asombró a Kagome que el cristal no se hubiera roto en añicos, él se subió al auto y al instante arranco. Ella no protesto, y a partir de ese momento solo el incómodo silencio se hizo presente, ninguno hizo ningún comentario.

Ella se inclinó hacia su hombro derecho para darle la espalda, mirando a la ventana como se estaban alejando de la zona que conocía. Sesshoumaru manejo tomando fuertemente el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, la actitud de esa mujer le molestaba de sobre manera. Por eso había hecho todo aquello, tener un heredero sin que mujer tuviera algún derecho sobre él; a su parecer, las mujeres solo en la cama eran una excelente compañía. "Qué ironía" pensó, ahora tenía a una pequeña mujercita en casa la cual en esos momentos le estaba dando un gran dolor de cabeza. Miro de reojo hacia Kagome, ella era la culpa de ella hacia hecho que su hija lo viera como un completo extraño.

La ciudad de Tokio se veía a lo lejos, manejo hacia la mansión Taisho, la cual se encontraba lejana a todo el ruido de aquella ruidosa y transitada ciudad. Condujo hacia una pequeña avenida y en un par de minutos más entro a un camino donde se podía ver demasiada vegetación alrededor.

Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver la gran mansión de color beige en donde Sesshoumaru se estaciono. Era imposible que eso fuera una casa. No, aquello era un palacio. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar desconcentrarse, no estaba ahí para admirar la riqueza de ese hombre. Su hija la necesitaba.

Sin darse cuenta cuando Sesshoumaru abrió su puerta para que bajara, con una semblante serio le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella lo miro con ojos entornados y bajo sin recibir ninguna ayuda. El rodo los ojos. Aquella mujer lo volvería loco.

Caminaron hacia la entrada y la puerta fue abierta casi al instante dejando ver a un hombre de avanzada edad de estatura baja y vestido de traje.

―Bienvenido Joven Amo― dijo el mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Se percibía el respeto con el que veía y trataba a su jefe, pero cuando la vista se fijó en la joven que lo acompañaba sus ojos se entornaron y un gesto de desagrado se hizo presente. Kagome noto como la miraba, sus mejillas tomaron un tono sonrojado. Bajo la vista y miro la forma en la que estaba vestida. Tenía unos jeans los cuales se notaban a primera vista que estaba deslavados y una blusa blanca muy poco fina o elegante. Desencajaba en ese lugar.

― ¿Dónde está mi hija? Jaken ― dijo Sesshoumaru exigente.

― ¡Oh! Hace poco que la niñera la llevo a su habitación.

Sin siquiera dar las gracias se dirigió a una grande escalera color blanco, ella lo siguió un paso atrás. Todo a su alrededor parecía de hace dos siglos. Todo estaba tan limpio y pulcro que daba la impresión que vivía ahí. ¡Parecía sacada de una casa de revista! Tuvo que caminar rápidamente ya que las largas zancadas de Sesshoumaru la estaban dejando atrás. Se dirigieron a un pasillo, pasaron de largo las primeras puertas cuando de pronto se él se paró en seco tan abruptamente que Kagome choco con él, sin siquiera moverlo ni un centímetro.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar, dejando ver una habitación de color azul y blanco, la cual estaba decorada con animales en las paredes y estantes con peluches y libros infantiles. Había una pequeña cuna de madera en el centro de la habitación. Pero los ojos de Kagome se posaron en la pequeña que se encontraba sentada sobre la alfombra. Sentido como los ojos se le nublaron, ahí estaba su hija.

―Karin― pronuncio débilmente.

La pequeña estaba jugando con uno cubos sin prestar atención a su alrededor, pero cuando escucho la voz de su madre levanto la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron. Soltó el juguete que sostenía en su mano y comenzó a gatear hacia ella. Kagome correo para tomar entre sus brazos a su hija acunándola en su pecho. Beso una y otra vez sus regordetas mejillas mientras que la bebé hacia pequeños gorgoritos inentendibles.

Sesshoumaru miro con el ceño fruncido aquella escena. Odiaba que Kagome lo hubiera privado de todo aquello. Su hija estaba acostumbrada a ella, mientras que a él lo veía con recelo y resentimiento. Pero estaba seguro que le haría pagar muy caro todo aquello.

..

..

..

 **Hola a todos otra vez! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia esperando que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles a todo por sus comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. Me esforzaré para poderles traer cada semana la continuación de esta historia. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

(respuestas a todos sus mensajes)

 _ **okita kagura: Me alegra que te haya gustado y aunque fuera un poco pude transmitirte algún sentimiento, muchas gracias por tu mensaje :)**_

 _ **LadyPentakill: Disculpa la demora, he trabajados mucho para poder subir un capitulo cada semana y últimamente me he vuelvo muy minuciosa con la escritura ya que escribo y releo para que el capitulo quede lo mejor posible, aunque en algunos momentos creo que se me escapan un par de cosas :(. No soy una escritora perfecta, pero trato de que darle lo mejor de mi. Trataré de de extenderme mas y hacerlos un poco mas largo. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y sabes que puedes dejarme cualquier tipo de observación. Saludos :)**_

 _ **Rochy Ramoss: Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, voy a trabajar para que los capítulos queden terminados y subidos cada fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **sandra sirake: Verdad que Kagome y Sexymaru hacen la pareja perfecta? No se como a Rumiko-san no se le ocurrió :( jajaja. Nos leemos el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Gleycce: Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Me esforzaré mucho para no defraudarlos y tener un capitulo cada semana. Saludos**_

 _ **Linithamonre77: Ya Karin esta de nuevo con su madre! La verdad que pobre Kagome, siempre le toca la peor parte. Espero y puedas seguir esta hitoria y ver como se desarrolla la relación entre el corazón de hielo y Kagome.**_

 _ **pame.30: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. El carácter de Sesshoumaru es un misterio, el salvaje y tierno a la vez (creo que por eso nos gusta tanto).**_

 _ **yessi-chibi: Gracias por seguir leer. Espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludines**_

 _ **Yuli: Tienes toda la razón, una madre siempre hará lo mejor para su hijo. Pero siempre necesitara en su vida el apoyo de sus dos padres. Vamos a ver como se resuelve todo este embrollo :) Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **zabitam1975: Owww! Tu mensaje me hizo sentirme importante. Fans!no le sigas que me la creo jeje :) Muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Trabajare duro para poderles traer pronto el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **joh chan: Obrigado pela sua mensagem. Espero que possamos em breve ler. saudações**_

 _ **catcrime: Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y una disculpa por mi otro fics en Creando el Destino no he podido escribir ni un solo capitulo. Espero pronto poder salir de mi obstáculo mental y poder seguir también con el. Saludos**_

 _ **Fati: Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por tu mensaje. Nos leemos prontito.**_

 _ **: Disculpa por ser tan mala :( Espero ya no hacerlos sufrir mas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

 _ **damalunaely: Ya tenemos nuevo capitulo! Gracias por tu mensaje.**_

 _ **Titita: Ya hasta yo me sentí mal por entristecerlos con el capitulo anterior:( pero al mismo tiempo me da gusto de poder transmitirles sentimientos en esta historia. Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **Anglica: Muchas gracia por tu mensaje. Espero poder traerles un capitulo nuevo cada semana. Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


	7. Capitulo VI

Capítulo VI

No había nada mejor que tener a su hija otra vez en brazos, era una sensación maravillosa que Kagome había dado por perdida. Se mordió el labio para evita llorar. No quería asustar a su pequeña. La abrazo fuertemente colocando su cabeza en el hombro y aspirar el aroma de bebé que desprendía. Mecía y golpeaba suavemente la espalda de la pequeña mientras Karin hacia pequeños gorgoritos.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Sesshoumaru hizo un gesto y una joven apareció enfrente de Kagome.

―Dásela― ordeno fríamente.

Ella no quería desprenderse tan rápido de su hija. Dio un pequeño suspiro y con pesar separo a su hija de su cuerpo mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla, la pequeña sostuvo con sus manitas su blusa, parecía que no quería que la volviera a abandonar. La niñera la tomo con fuerza arrebatándola de sus brazos, al instante Karin comenzó a llorar estirando sus manitas hacia su madre.

Kagome sintió como el corazón se le encogía al ver lágrimas en los ojos dorados de su pequeña. Siguió la fuerte figura de Sesshoumaru y salió de aquella habitación. Camino tras de él, mientras que el llanto de Karin aún se escuchaba fuerte pero mientras avanzaban, poco a poco comenzó a disminuir.

Lo siguió un par de pasos atrás de él. Sin poder evitarlo clavó su mirada en aquel cuerpo masculino. No podía negarlo era bastante atractivo. Tenía una alta figura, con unos hombros anchos y a pesar del traje se podía notar unos brazos marcados. Bajo su vista a aquellas caderas estrechas. Haciéndola sonrojar al instante. Se reprendió a sí misma, no era momento de poner a divagar su imaginación.

Aquel hombre no era su amigo, al contrario era más que obvio que la odiaba. Que si no fuera por Karin no la hubiera vuelto a buscar.

Bajaron las escaleras, él se detuvo abriendo una puerta dejando ver una gran habitación con estantes llenos de libros, había unos asientos de cuero con una mesa de centro en medio del lugar, pero lo más llamativo era un gran escritorio de color negro cerca de un gran ventanal. Seshoumaru se hizo a un lado para que ella pasara primero para después cerrar la puerta del despacho. En un par de zancadas se dirigió al gran sillón de su escritorio. Kagome se encontraba sorprendida pero no lo demostró, aquel lugar parecía una biblioteca personal. Se preguntó si todos aquellos libros habían sido leídos alguna vez.

Sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en una de las dos sillas enfrente del masculino. Cruzo las piernas y se irguió lo más que pudo, aquel hombre era intimidante pero no dejaría que percibiera su incomodidad. Estaba lista para tener cualquier tipo de duelo.

La fuerte figura de Sesshoumaru se encontraba inmóvil mirándola con una expresión severa. Y que ella lo mirara de forma desafiante lo hacía irritarse. Sin previo aviso se levantó de su asiento para caminar de un lado a otro como un animal enjaula, sin mirarla pasó sus manos por su cabello exasperado, para luego meterlas en su pantalón haciendo que sus torneados glúteos se marcaran en la tela. Parecía estar debatiendo con el mismo.

El Sesshoumaru que siempre había estado orgulloso por saber cómo controlar sus emociones y actuar con confianza y certeza, había estado cometiendo estupideces sobre estupideces. Aquella mujer estaba haciendo que se volviera un idiota. Debió advertirse que algo malo sucedería cuando ella pidió lo doble de lo que ofrecía para el trabajo. Pero el como un tonto había puesto todo a su comodidad. ¿Qué juego estaba jugando aquella mujer? ¿Acaso todo aquello era una farsa para poder sacarle el mayor provecho a la situación?

Estaba claro que su hija la amaba, si no hubiera sido así no hubiera necesitado traerla hasta ella ¿Pero en verdad amaba a su hija o también estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Karin para su propio beneficio?

Se detuvo y giro hacia ella mirándola despectivamente.

―Antes de nada ten claro que no tienes ningún derecho legal sobre ella. Te deslindaste de ellos mucho antes de que fuera concebida. ¡Por dios! Era un trato simple. Te daba el dinero y tú me dabas a mi hija― comenzó a decir con un tono acido mientras rechinaba los dientes.

Kagome lo miro sin apartar su vista de él. A pesar de que aquellas palabras eran como una daga caliente que la atravesaba. Nadie la había obligado a firmas aquellos papeles, cuando había decidido ser la madre de alquiler de aquel empresario. A pesar de que las circunstancia en las que se había encontrado y siendo arrinconada para salvar a su padre. Lo había hecho por su voluntad propia. Ella misma había sentenciado su desgracia.

― Pero preferiste hacer la estupidez de salir huyendo. Llevándote el dinero y a mi hijo de por medio. ― continuo diciendo con notable rabia.

Como un león asechando a su presa se acercó a centímetros de ella, ella tuvo que alzar su rostro para mirarlo directamente, sus ojos dorados parecían estar hecho de oro fundido por la rabia.

―Pero la pregunta aquí Señorita Higurashi es…― dijo entornado los ojos mientras recargándose en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados ― ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Kagome bajo la vistas a sus manos, las cuales reposaban sobre su regazo. Estaba segura que la mayor estupidez que había cometido en su vida fue negarse a su propia hija. Y la segunda fue el haber huido sin nada que ofrecerle. No se había detenido a pensar que Karin no se merecía pasar por las penas que ella había vivido. Fue egoísta. No solo defraudo aquel contrato que firmó, si no a su propia hija la había privado de vivir en aquella mansión. Solo con una mirada le había bastado que nunca en su vida pudiera ofrecerle nada parecido a lo que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía.

―Yo…― comenzó a decir tambaleante ―No pude hacerlo. Era mi hija la que crecía en mí.

― ¡No! ― gritó molesto, irguiéndose para caminar atrás del escritorio lejos de aquella mujer.

No lograría convencerlo de que lo había hecho por que amaba a su hija. Tenía que haber algo oculto en todo aquello. Sabía que era un hombre adinerado y cuando se había terminado el dinero que le dio tuvo que idear otro plan para sacarle más.

―Dime ¿Cuál es el juego? ― gruñó exasperado.

Kagome lo miro fijamente, pestañando con sorpresa varias veces. No sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Acaso creía que era algo divertido? ¿Qué estaba ocultando algo más?

―No sé qué quieres decir.

Sesshoumaru maldijo entre dientes, odiaba aquella maldita mirada que le estaba dirigiendo, parecía tan inocente y sincera. La primera vez que los había visto lo habían dejado cautivado, hasta había imaginado a su hijo con aquellos mismos ojos y sus mismos rasgos. Pero no se había dado cuenta a tiempo que el aquellos ojos ocultaban a la arpía que era. Y a pesar de que Karin había sacado sus mismos ojos dorados en todo lo demás se parecía en ella.

―No me creo que solo huiste porque amabas al ser que estabas gestando Desde el primer momento dejaste en claro que lo único que te importaba era el dinero que sacarías de este ventajoso trato. ― la miro con una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios. ― ¿Dime que querías hacer? ¿Querías sacar más dinero cuando huiste? ― la miro con ojos severos, como si estuviera la apuntara con una pistola.

Kagome cerró los ojos, humedeciéndose los labios. No había creído que la acusaría de esa forma. A pesar de que sabía que no la conocía, no sabía que la tenía en aquel prototipo de persona. Había cometido un error al huir. Y había cometido un error a aceptar aquel trato.

De repente a pareció en su mente el rostro de su hija. No, ella nunca sería un error.

―Amo a Karin más que a mi vida. ― dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos para enfrentarlo ―Ahora sé que hice mal al retenerla conmigo y no seguir el contrato. Pero en el momento que hui no podía pensar en entregarla. ¡Es mi hija! ¿Cómo podía deshacerme de ella para siempre? ― le lanzo una mirada iracunda. ―Si realmente me interesara el dinero. ¡Dime! ¿Qué hago viviendo en a una pequeña casucha? ― dijo levantándose de su asiento.

―Entonces dime― se acercó lentamente de manera desafiante ― ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero? ―dijo y entornando los ojos y mirándola fríamente.

El dinero era lo último que le importaba. Quería saber la verdadera razón de por qué había hecho todo aquello. Tal vez, era momento en el que tenía que preparase para algo más. Algo nuevo que rondaba por la mente de aquella mujer. Miro con disgusto como ella bajaba la vista jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

―No lo puedo decir― contesto ella de forma vacilante.

Sabía que el problema en el que estaba metido su padre no era algo legal, estaba metido en graves líos con mafiosos. En si no sabía si la razón que le había dado era verídica.

Sesshoumaru reprimió una sonrisa de cólera mientras cruzaba los brazos. Aquella mujer lo estaba irritando. No quería hablar, pero aun así la necesitaba para el bien de su hija. Dio por terminado aquel enfrentamiento mientras caminaba hacia el asiento que había abandonado y relajo los hombros, mirándola con una expresión severa.

―Te quedarás el tiempo que sea necesario. Harás que mi hija se acostumbre a su nueva vida. ― Comenzó a decir. ―No podrás huir. Estarás todo el tiempo vigilada. Y una vez hecho te iras como lo habíamos acordado. ― continuo diciendo con notable rabia.

― ¿Y si no quiero?

―No tientes a tu suerte mujer. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ponerte en manos de mis abogados para qué acaben contigo― dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

Su mirada de odio quemo a Kagome como ácido. Sabía que fácilmente podía acusarla de fraude por no haber cumplido con su parte del trato y llevarla a prisión.

―Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?

—Porque por ahora mi hija te necesita —Sesshoumaru se acercó a Kagome en actitud amenazadora—Sin embargo, dame la más pequeña molestia y te arrepentirás.

Suspiro pesadamente una vez que había cerrado la puerta tras de ella. Sesshoumaru le había dicho a la ama de casa que la instalara en una habitación. La señora Kaede era una mujer de avanzada edad y regordeta, la cual la miro dulcemente y la condujo a una habitación dos puertas más lejanas a donde había visto a su hija.

No había tenido opción. Se iba a quedar en aquel lugar hasta que su hija no necesitara de ella. Sintió su corazón pesado, Sesshoumaru tenía razón aunque ella no se lo dijera en voz alta. Su hija en sus nueve meses de vida no conocía a otras personas más que a ella y a Sango. No podía imaginar el trauma en el que estaba pasando su pequeña al no entender lo que estaba pasando. Entonces se acordó de su amiga, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella antes de irse. Aquel hombre la había raptado tan deprisa que no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada.

Miró a su alrededor a aquella habitación de color crema y muebles de cedro para buscar un teléfono, encontrando uno en una mesa a un lado de la cama de columna estilo colonial que estaba en medio de la habitación. Sentándose sobre la cama marco el número de su amiga y una vez que escucho su angustiada voz le conto sin muchos detalles que no podía regresar por un tiempo.

―No te preocupes, estaré bien…― dijo mordiéndose los labios, ya que no estaba segura si podía asegurar aquello. Pero no deseaba que Sango se preocupara innecesariamente por ella. ―No puedo desear algo mejor. Estoy cerca de mi hija…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin previo aviso y Kagome tuvo que reprender un gemido de sorpresa en sus labios por la repentina aparición. En la puerta estaba un Sesshoumaru con un rostro completamente solemne mirándola fijamente. Sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar pero cuando sus pulmones protestaron inhalo suavemente. La voz de Sango sonaba aun en el teléfono que sostenía en las manos, aparto la vista de aquel hombre.

―No tienes que preocuparte por mí― volvió a decir en forma de despedida.

―"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites verdad" ― le hablo Sango al otro lado del teléfono.

―Si― respondió ella recordándose lo agradecida que estaba por tenerla como amiga. ―Yo también te quiero, cuídate mucho.

Colgó el teléfono sin mucha prisa al sentir la dura mirada de Sesshoumaru sobre ella. El la miraba con los brazos cruzados y recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Repaso en las últimas palabras que había dicho aquella mujer lo dejaron más que molesto. ¿Con quién demonios acababa de hablar por teléfono? Pensó. En su mente empezaron a hacerse imágenes que tal vez tenía un cómplice el cual la había orillado a hacer de todo aquello. O tal vez un amante que la había usado para meterse en su vida.

Aquella mujer lo había atraído desde el primer momento que la había visto entrar a su oficina. Gruño entre dientes al imaginarse a ella y a un novio planeando extraerle el máximo de dinero que pudieran. Pero no se dejaría engañar esta vez tan fácilmente. Hizo un recordatorio mental de eliminar cualquier medio de comunicación que tuviera acceso. No la dejaría ir. La observaría en cada momento y pondría a sus sirvientes a tenerla siempre vigilada. O si, volvería su vida un martirio tanto como lo había hecho ella.

La miro encogerse de hombros mientras sus manos se hundían en la cama en un gesto inocente. Pero para su cuerpo le pareció una invitación para acercarse a ella y poseerla en ese momento. Maldijo a su cuerpo cuando este se tensó en la parte baja ¿Acaso su mente y su cuerpo no podían coordinarse y ponerse de acuerdo cuando la tenían cerca? Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con aquella mujer para no caer como un idiota cualquiera que fuera su plan.

―Se preparará todo para tu instalación _temporal_ ― se obligó a remarcar aquella última palabra, no quería que olvidara que solo estaba ahí por absoluto servicio.

No despego los ojos de aquella mujer, observaba cada detalle y gesto que así. Cuando ella cerró los ojos daño un fuerte suspiro.

―Necesitaré regresar a casa por ropa― respondió ella.

"Oh no, nada de eso mujer" pensó frunciendo el ceño de su cara que su rostro pareciera más intimidador. Ya una vez le había dado alta libertad y su huida había sido su pago. Se acercó a ella en un par de zancadas, Kagome sintió como aquella mirada fría como hielo le traspasaba los huesos. Al acercarse a ella con su dedo indice le tomo la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

―Se te dará todo lo necesario para tu _"hermosa"_ estadía. Pero tu libertad se reducirá solo a estas cuatro paredes― el disgusto en su voz era evidente, ella entorno los ojos mirándolo de forma despectiva ―A partir de ahora no saldrás de esta casa. Estarás tan vigilada como si en una prisión estarás― curvo sus labios en una sonrisa burlona ―Vamos, tal vez es mejor que te acostumbres desde ahora.

Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar su amenaza. La odiaba. Y estaba mas que claro que la quería en la cárcel pero por el bien de su hija la soportaría. ¿Quién demonios era aquel hombre? ¿Quien le había hecho tanto daño para tener aquella fía actitud?

:

:

 _ **Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta de que al fin pude terminar este capitulo. Me costo un poco el escribirlo ya que sentía que no quedaba del todo correcto, así que agradecería que me dejaran cualquier tipo de comentario respecto al desarrollo y narración de la historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, los cuales son mi inspiración para seguir con ella. Me siento contenta que mi historia la pongan entre sus favoritos, pero recuerden que dejar un mensaje es gratis y para mi significaría muchisisismo saber sus opiniones. Espero que les haya gustado :) Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_


	8. Capitulo VII

Capítulo VII

Habían pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de aquella mujer. Siete largos días que había tenido que aguantar su presencia a su alrededor. Repaso mentalmente en los sucesos que lo habían llevado a que su vida completamente controlada lo había llevado a esa situación y todos ellos lo llevaban siempre al mismo lugar. Todo era culpa de aquella mujer.

Suspiro fuertemente cerrando los ojos. Era por el bien de su hija, se recordó.

Al día siguiente de su llegada había ordenado que desinstalaran el teléfono de su habitación para evitar que tuviera acceso a algún medio externo. Al igual que había dado la orden a sus sirviente de que se encontrara en todo momento vigilada. Estaba listo para escuchar algún reclamo por parte de ella, pero a pesar de los días no había escuchado ningún tipo de protesta. Tampoco era que conversara con ella, solo se había limitado a darle un par de órdenes y él había recibido solo palabras monótonas como respuesta.

Alzo la vista de los archivos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio. Ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre la alfombra de su oficina jugando con unos juguetes con Karin cerca de ella. No lograba entender la diversión que tenía el que alguien pusiera un trozo de tela sobre la cara para después retirarlo y hacer un "¡Buuu!". Pero a Karin aquel acto le parecía demasiado gracioso. Daba grandes grititos y gorgoritos cuando Kagome hacia aquella acción. Antes había creído la voz de los niños tenía algo que hacían que te diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero estaba convencido de que eso cambiaba cuando era tu propio hijo quien lo hacía. Aparto sus ojos de aquel panorama para tratar de centrar su atención en su trabajo. Pero la presencia de aquella mujer era suficiente distracción para él.

Últimamente se había encontrado bastante ocupado con los últimos preparativos para el comienzo de la construcción del nuevo hotel que su empresa realizaría. Sería el edificio más alto y fuerte construido en Tokio. Aquello lo hacía sentir bastante orgulloso, ya que había trabajado arduamente en la estructura y en los elaborados planos, por más de un año para construir aquel moderno y glamuroso resort.

Como había hecho los últimos días, esa tarde llegó más temprano de lo usual de oficina para seguir trabajando en su despacho. Se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una rutina, el pretendía trabajar mientras que ella se dedicaba a cuidar a Karin sin prestarle la mínima atención a él. Debía sentirse agradecido de que ella no lo molestara, pero la indiferencia de ella lo estaba a punto de volver loco. No podía creer que ella actuara en su presencia con tanta naturalidad y él solo podía fingir que su mera presencia no hacía que sus hormonas y neuronas tuvieran un debate. Era Sesshoumaru Taisho, se repitió para sí mismo. Y ella la mujer que lo había tomado como un completo ingenuo al hacer que su vida perfectamente organizada se fuera a la coladera.

Pero aun así no podía negar sentirse a traído por ella.

La deseaba.

La había deseado desde el primer momento que había visto su foto entre todas las demás candidatas. La había deseado cuando se había presentado en su oficina y había firmado el contrato para ser la madre de su hijo. ¡Y por todos los dioses! La seguía deseando después de haber huido, escondido de él y haberlo convertido en el más grande idiota.

No comprendía que le sucedía, pero Kagome había despertado en él un incontrolable deseo. El cual no lo dejaba concentrarse y la inquietud que lo dominaba era una sensación desconocida para él.

Estaba seguro que necesitaría un psiquiatra cuando terminara todo eso o terminaría en un lugar para dementes desquiciados.

Necesitaba regresar a tener el control de sus emociones y no dejar que solo una atracción le derritiera el cerebro. No era un adolecente encaprichado con una hermosa mujer. Tenía cosas más importantes que pensar. Como en el hecho más de una empresa se quería apoderar de los planos del nuevo resort. El ámbito de construcción era un terreno en el cual tenía que ir con cuidado. Se había ganado un gran número de enemigos molestos del éxito que tenía su empresa, estaba seguro que harían cualquier cosa por verlo destruido. Si, su mente debería de enfocarse en ese tipo de cosas que en aquella mujer. Pero sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se dirigieron otra vez a ella. Estaba tomando a su Karin en brazos mientras le daba un biberón, el cual lo acepto con mucho placer. Su pequeña hija debía ser la cosa más importante, debía de empezar a planear su futuro. Estaba seguro que ella seguiría los pasos que el mismo había llevado. Iría a la misma academia que él había ido, y a su tiempo se haría cargo de la compañía que él le heredaría.

Se debía recordar que todo aquello solo era temporal, que aquella atracción solo era por ser la madre de su hija. Además tenía una gran lista de mujeres a las que podía llamar en ese momento y tener una simple noche sin ataduras o algún tipo de relacion. Una vez que esa mujer frente a él se apartara de su vida; como lo debió de haber hecho desde un principio, solo la recordaría como la mujer que había dado a luz a su hija.

Kagome acaricio con ternura la suave cara de la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos mientras que esta terminaba con fervor su biberón. Llevaba una semana recluida en esa mansión. Sesshoumaru había dejado fuera de su alcance cualquier tipo de comunicación. No es que tuviera a alguien a quien llamar, a pesar de que solo era Sango era la única persona que podría importarle su bienestar, no entendía la razón por la que Sesshoumaru hacia todo aquello.

A pesar de sentirse como una reclusa en aquel lugar, ella no se había quejado en ningún momento. Si ella huía de aquel lugar la única que resultaría herida seria Karin. Y eso era lo que menos quería. Así que debía de actuar sentirse lo más cómoda posible en aquel lugar por el bienestar de su hija.

La señora Kaede era la única que se había portado amable con ella, en ningún momento le había preguntado el motivo por el que se encontraba en aquella mansión, aunque parecía saber que era la madre de la pequeña hija de su amo. Sin embargo el mayordomo Jaken y la joven niñera Sarah, parecía que no les agradaba, cada vez que ella hablaba hacían como si no la escuchaban. Pero aquello solo eran problemas menores a comparación aquellos fríos ojos color ámbar.

Lo había visto mirarla desde su escritorio, sin poderlo evitar una escalofrió corría por su cuerpo cuando sus ojos se posaban sobre ella. Parecía como un león esperando cualquier movimiento en falso que ella realizara para lanzarse sobre ella. Miro como Karin comenzaba a dormitarse en sus brazos sus pequeños ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Trató de encontrar un parecido a los ojos de su padre, pero a pesar de ser del mismo color dorado; a diferencia de los fríos y calculadores ojos de Sesshoumaru, los de Karin reflejaban solo pureza e inocencia. Se preguntó si alguna vez los ojos de aquel hombre alguna vez habían estado libres de aquella dureza e indiferencia.

Se inclinó para besar su frente, no podía expresar con palabras lo mucho que amaba a esa pequeña. Desde la muerte de su madre no había sentido lo que era amar a alguien. Y a pesar de su concepción sería lo mejor que había pasado en su vida. No quería pensar cómo podría lograr vivir lejos de ella. Ya que estaba segura que por más que rogara, Sesshoumaru no la dejaría verla de nuevo. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y por un momento sintió como el pánico recorrió su cuerpo. Instintivamente sostuvo a su hija con mayor fuerza contra su pecho. Cerro los ojos con demasiada fuerza en un esfuerzo de controlarse, debía hacer lo mejor para Karin se recordó. Solo lo mejor para ella.

Desde un principio había sabido que el bebé que daría vida debía de entregarlo. Lo había hecho por su padre, para que el pudiera salir del problema en el que estaba metido. Para ello le habían pagado una exorbitante cantidad. A pesar de que había huido; sin cumplir el contrato que había firmado, en un intento de retener a su bebé lado a su lado. Estaba de acuerdo que Karin se merecía todo lo que Sesshoumaru le podía ofrecer; era su hija, la heredera de su empresa y de aquella mansión. No tenía ningún derecho de negarle lo que por derecho le correspondía. Estaba de acuerdo en hacer ese sacrificio por Karin.

Pero cada minuto que pasaba junto a ella le era más difícil pensar en alejarse.

Disimuladamente dirigió su vista a Sesshoumaru, el cual estaba en su escritorio prestando atención a su portátil. Dedicaba bastante tiempo a su empresa, por algo era uno de los empresarios más poderosos de todo Japón. Le había dicho que su trabajo era hacer que Karin confiara en él, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si él no se acercaba a su hija e intentaba formar un vínculo con ella? Karin necesitaría era un padre y no alguien ausente en su vida.

Dio un sobre salto cuando un fuerte ruido acabo con el silencio del lugar. Sesshoumaru había cerrado con gran fuerza su portátil, mientras se levantaba de su asiento con demasiada fuerza que casi tiro el sillón tras de él. Parecía exaltado.

― ¡Maldición! ― pronuncio al mismo tiempo que lanzaba varios papeles al piso de madera y llevaba ambas manos a su cabello y rostro en un signo de frustración.

Aparto la vista centrándose en la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos, la cual comenzaba a moverse y a llorar por el ruido que la había despertado. La acuno entre sus brazos tratando de calmarla, mientras que escuchaba los fuertes pasos de Sesshoumaru moviéndose de un lado a otro todavía molesto por algo que ella no lograba entender. Kagome trato de tranquilizar con pequeños sonidos a una Karin asustada, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles si primero Sesshoumaru no lograba calmarse. Parecía que no saber que los bebés, eran demasiado susceptibles a su entorno.

― ¡Debes tranquilizarse, la estas asustando!― musito con firmeza sin apartar la vista de la pequeña. Sus palabras parecieron tener efecto ya que al instantes dejo de escuchar aquellas ruidosas pisadas. ―No pasa nada cariño― dijo en tono suave, frotando suavemente la espalda de Karin.

Miro a Sesshoumaru con ojos entornados por haber ocasionado aquella conmoción. No sabía que era lo que había hecho actuar de esa manera, pero le molestaba ver la falta de control que tenía frente a su pequeña.

El dio un largo y fuerte suspiro mientras se maldijo mentalmente por haber asustado a su hija. Perfecto, solo estaba logrando que lo odiara más. El llanto de Karin comenzaba a disminuir, llevo una mano al puente de su nariz, al momento que cerraba los ojos tratando de controlarse. Kagome seguía susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras a pesar de que la pequeña ya se encontraba tranquila. Sesshoumaru pasó una mano por su cabello plateado, aquel simple gesto pareció devolverle algo de normalidad a sus pensamientos. Respiro profundamente, para luego dar la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo a su escritorio.

Kagome lo vio alejarse sin decir ninguna sola palabra. Solo le había dado la espalda y huido de la escena.

― ¿Es así como piensas ser un padre? ― Aquellas palabras hicieron detener de golpe a Sesshoumaru.

Cuando el dio la vuelta, Kagome vio como los sus ojos dorados parecían oro fundido con un ceño molesto. No se dejaría intimidar, no ahora.

―Dices querer formar un vínculo con tu hija, pero ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer cuando te encuentras trabajando todo el día, y no encuentras tiempo para Karin?

Vio a su pequeña en sus brazos. Sesshoumaru Taisho podía tener todo el dinero del mundo, y podía llenar a su hija e todas la comodidad posibles, pero en la vida de un niño habían cosas más importante que ello, como era el amor. El sentirse querido y saber que podría contar con ello, siempre e incondicionalmente.

Los fríos ojos de Sesshoumaru se quedaron fijos en ella, para luego bajarlos y mirar a unas pequeñas iris doradas que lo miraban curiosos. Aunque le molestara que aquella mujer le desafiara de esa manera, tenía que aceptar que no se había esforzado demasiado en acercarse a su hija. Apenas se estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de un bebé como para pensar en formar un vínculo con ella. Suspiro profundamente, y camino hacia donde estaba Kagome y su hija.

Ella lo vio sorprendida cuando el sin más se agacho para sentarse junto a ella en la alfombra colocando su ancha espalda en la base del sofá tras de ellos. Cuando el estiro sus largas piernas, no pudo evitar rozar con ellas la rodilla de Kagome. A pesar de la tela del pantalón de Sesshoumaru; no detuvo que una corriente recorriera su cuerpo por completo. Ella apartó su pierna de inmediato, tratando de dejar mayor distancia entre ellos pero no lo suficiente para hacer que su presencia fuera menos amenazante.

El parecía incomodo en aquella posición. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentado en el piso de cualquier lugar. No, aquel era un acto inapropiado y poco decente. Pero aun así se obligó a hacerlo para estar más cerca de su hija. Bajo su vista a Karin la cual lo miraba fijamente.

― ¿Qué debo de hacer? ― dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome.

Lo miro con asombro, procesando las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Le estaba preguntado qué hacer para acercarse a su hija.

―Antes que nada…― hizo una pausa observándolo fijamente ―podrías comenzar a dejar de fruncir el ceño.

Kagome lo vio enarcar una ceja al escucharla, por un momento se arrepintió de decir aquello. Estaba segura que le diría alguna cruel palabra y le diría que se olvidara de ello. Pero en cambio, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos mientras dando un fuerte suspiro para después abrirlos tratando así de relajar sus facciones. Aunque todavía su rostro seguía siendo serio, no parecía tan intimidante como unos momentos antes. Bien, eso debería servir por ahora.

Sin esperar, tomo a Karin y se acercó a Sesshoumaru lentamente para dejarla sobre su regazo. Al momento Kagome sintió sus brazos vacíos. No pudo evitar sentir que aquel era el primer paso para alejarse de su hija. Pero antes de decirle a dios quería irse sabiendo que Karin era amada por su padre.

―Pon una mano en su espalda, la hará sentirse más segura.

Casi al instante hizo lo que le dijo, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpecito sobre él. Mientras que ella lo miraba detenidamente con su pequeño rostro serio y curioso. He hizo algo que Sesshoumaru no se esperaba, la pequeña le sonrió ampliamente. Aunque él no sabía si se podía considerar como sonrisa una boca carente de dientes. Karin parecía fascinada con el nuevo intruso, sin meditarlo un momento llevo una mano hacia el cabello de su padre y lo halo hacia ella.

― ¡Oh! No no no no― pronuncio enseguida Kagome, mientras trataba de hacer que Karin soltara el mechón de cabello que tenía fuertemente atrapado en un puño.

Y como si a la pequeña la hubiera sentido que la estaban reprimiendo por hacer algo que no debía, arrugo su carita y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

―Lo siento― dijo Kagome disculpándose por el comportamiento de su hija. ― ¿Quieres que la tome? ― pregunto mientras estiraba los brazos esperando que Sesshoumaru se la entregara para calmarla.

―No ― respondió el de forma seca ―Solo dime que debo de hacer.

Kagome parto los brazos y asintió de forma silenciosa.

―Solo… mésela suavemente hasta que se calme.

Hizo lo que Kagome le dijo, movió a Karin de arriba abajo sobre sus piernas suavemente, la cual de inmediato dejo de llorar disfrutando del nuevo juego que le proporcionaba, le gustaba revotar. Sesshoumaru vio como la pequeña sonreía haciendo ruiditos cuando hacia aquella acción, sin poder evitarlo curvo los labios en una sonrisa al ver a su hija alegre y comenzó a moverla con mayor fuerza. Lo cual pareció encantar a Karin. ¡Vaya!, pensó. Parecía muy simple el hacerla sonreír. Solo tenía que darle lo que quería.

Y estaba seguro que así sería siempre. Le daría cualquier cosa que deseara si con eso conseguía hacerla feliz.

Ella lo miro mientras que jugaba con Karin Le alegraba saber que se comenzaba a preocupar por ejercer el papel de padre para su hija; pero por otro lado, el no ser la única que cuidara de Karin la hacía sentir una especie de amargura. Estaba viendo en frente de sus ojos como poco a poco se alejaba de ella. "No le sonrías, por favor no lo hagas" repitió en su mente como una plegaria. Mientras más rápido Karin se acostumbrara a Sesshoumaru, más rápido tendría que abandonarla y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer. Pero la pequeña estaba de lo más divertida con él, reía y hacia pequeños gorgoritos mientras saltaba del regazo de su padre.

A Kagome le pareció ver en cámara lenta el momento en que Karin vomitaba leche sobre el traje oscuro de Sesshoumaru, haciendo que aquel pequeño juego se detuviera.

― ¡Oh, No! ― pronunció ella al momento que tomaba a la pequeña en brazos la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

Sesshoumaru miro con un ceño fruncido lo que acababa de suceder. No lo admitiría, pero tal vez tenía que haberle hecho caso al "suavemente" que había dicho aquella mujer. Miro directamente a la causante de la desgracia, la cual le sonreía ampliamente sin pizca alguna de remordimiento.

―Si me das el saco lo limpiaré antes de que la macha se impregne― le dijo ofreciéndose a ayudarlo.

El rodo los ojos, podía tirar ese traje y sustituirlo por otro rápidamente. Pero sin decir nada se movió para quitarse el saco y dárselo a Kagome.

―Ohhh, creo que también la camisa resulto afectada.

Sesshoumaru bajo la vista a donde estaba la mancha. Llevo sus manos a los botones de la camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla. Kagome sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse cuando botón por botón Sesshoumaru dejaba ver parte de su bien fornido pecho. Cuando le había dicho que le diera la ropa para limpiarla, no se imaginaba que se comenzaría a desvestirse enfrente de ella. Sabía que debía apartar la vista de él, pero no podía evitar mirarlo. Tenía un cuerpo increíble, mucho más de lo que ella podría haber imaginado. Unos amplio hombros embarcado con fuertes músculos, y los más increíbles pectorales que había visto.

Se forzó a mirar a otro lado cuando la miro fijamente, ofreciéndole con una mano la prenda recién quitada. Ella la tomo y se levantó con torpeza tratando evitar que no viera el calor en sus mejillas. Dejo a Karin en la alfombra, la cual parecía molesta por que el juego se hubiera acabado.

― ¿Puedes cuidarla mientras voy a algún lavabo? ― pregunto sin siquiera atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos o a su desnudo torso.

― ¿Por qué no? No creo que vomite dos veces ― respondió con tono indiferente ―Pero puedes estar pendiente por si esta vez tienes que limpiar los pantalones.

Kagome dio la vuelta saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de aquella habitación. Si verlo sin camisa casi le había provocado un ataque cardiaco, no quería imaginarse lo que le sucedería si ver a un Sesshoumaru sin nada más que su ropa interior.

Observo como Karin despreocupadamente jugaba con un muñeco de peluche mientras lo llevaba a su boca y mordía haciendo que el juguete hiciera un chillido. Debía comenzar a acostumbrarse, aquella seria su vida a partir de ahora. Aunque todavía le era pronto para imaginarse que aquel bebé que se encontraba babeando seria la heredera de su compañía, sería la que tomaría las decisiones en la empresa cuando él de mayor se retirará.

― ¿Estas segura de poder dirigir una empresa mundial? ― le preguntó mirándola seriamente.

La cuestionada respondió haciendo chillar repetidas veces a su amigo afelpado.

Había logrado quitar la mancha del saco y de la camisa de Sesshoumaru. Aquel simple truco que le fue enseñado por Sango seguía siendo de gran utilidad. Pensó en su amiga, preguntándose cómo se las estaría arreglando ella sola trabajando, con todos los pagos que tenía que realizar y cuidando del pequeño Kohaku. Deseaba poder ayudarla, y tenía miedo que Sesshoumaru no la dejaría irse; o peor aún, que lo hiciera y tener que decirle adiós a Karin. No, todavía no estaba preparada para abandonar a su hija, y le aterraba pensar que nunca estuviera lista para dejar de ser parte de su vida.

Se recordó que aquello solo era temporal, que el día que saliera de aquella mansión nunca más tendría contacto con su pequeña. Ignorando el escalofrió que sintió en su pecho, mientras caminaba entre los pasillos para dirigirse de nuevo a la oficina de Sesshoumaru, pero cuando dio la última vuelta, se detuvo en seco al mirar a una elegante mujer frente a la puerta de la oficina. La cual al escuchar sus pasos se giró para verla y quedar frente a frente a Kagome. Vio como aquella mujer la observo de pies a cabeza, con unos ojos demasiado cargados de delineador negro, y como sus labios pintados de lápiz rojo se hicieron a un lado en curvando su boca. Tenía un cabello negro con bastante brillo, peinado todo en un perfecto moño y una tez blanca bastante nívea y cuidada. Era demasiado hermosa. Pero las palabras que salieron de esta no fueron para nada pulcras.

―¿Quién diablos eres?

 **.**

 **Hola Minna San!** **Creo que este capitulo es uno de los mas tiernos que he escrito, ¿Que piensan ustedes del carácter de Sesshoumaru? Espero que no sea bastante meloso para su gusto. S** **i, se que me demoré un siglo para escribir este nuevo capitulo y les debo una GRAN disculpa. Últimamente no había podido encontrar el tiempo ni la inspiración para poder continuar. Estaba escribiendo un capitulo cada semana pero ahora creo que demorare un poco más para hacerlo, pero trataré de escribir en el tiempo libre que tenga. Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes de ánimos que me dejar y por seguir este fics. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Jane!**


	9. Capitulo VIII

Capitulo VIII

El tiempo pareció ir más lento de lo normal, hasta que aquella mujer en frente de Kagome frunció el ceño entornando sus ojos perfectamente delineados haciendo que parecieran aún más oscuros. Vestía un elegante traje con chaqueta hecho a la medida, y unos altos tacones que estilizaban sus piernas haciéndolas parecer más largas y esterilizadas, a comparación con unos jeans y una sencilla blusa Kagome se sintió simple y ordinaria. Pudo sentir como la vista de aquella mujer la recorrió con desagrado deteniéndose en la camisa que tenía en sus manos.

―Esa es la camisa de Sesshoumaru ¿Qué estás haciendo tú con ella? ― exigió sabes en un tono violento.

Instintivamente arrugo la tela entre sus dedos sin saber que debía decir. Ya que ¿Cuál era la forma más sencilla que podía explicarle a una desconocida la razón por la que había tenido que limpiar la camisa de Sesshoumaru, o la forma en que Karin había vomitado sobre Sesshouamru o todos los sucesos que la habían llevado a ese preciso momento?

― ¿Por qué no contestas, acaso eres tonta?

Pero fuera quien fuera aquella mujer, estaba claro que su presencia no era de su agrado. Su mirada despectiva y aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que su temperatura comenzara a subir. No iba a dejar que le hablara de esa manera, se mojó los labios y alzo la barbilla para responderle a aquella mujer. Pero antes de poder decir una palabra la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando ver la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru en el umbral de la puerta con una ceja levantada.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios están haciendo tanto ruido? ― mascullo entre dientes con un destello de ira en los ojos. Los cuales se dirigieron primero a Kagome para posarse después a la recién llegada y cuando miro a aquella mujer no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con desagrado. ― ¿Qué haces aquí Kagura?

La aludida se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de forma desorbitada, al mirar el estado en el que se encontraba Sesshoumaru con nada más que el pantalón y un torso completamente desnudo.

― ¿Qué te ocurrió, cariño? ― pronunció notablemente aturdida, para luego dirigir su mirada a Kagome pareciendo molesta por que osara a mirar a Sesshoumaru en aquella forma.

― ¿A qué se debe tu visita Kagura? ― espeto entre dientes mientras tomaba la camisa de las manos de Kagome.

―Me canse de esperar a que me llamaras así que he venido a verte. ― pronuncio recorriendo de forma despectiva a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios con un gesto irritado, sin decir una palabra dio la vuelta dejando a las dos mujeres en la puerta para regresar segundos después con Karin en los brazos, la cual se encontraba profundamente dormida. Kagura miro con sorpresa a la pequeña como si en vez de un bebé Sesshoumaru estuviera cargando a un extraterrestre o un espécimen raro. Quedando aún más sorprendida al ver a Sesshoumaru inclinarse y besar la pequeña cabecita, Kagome podía sentir como el corazón se le derretía al contemplar con ternura aquel acto.

―Lleva a mi hija a su habitación― ordeno mientras se la entregaba con más cuidado de lo que era necesario; como si fuera un tesoro frágil, Kagome la recibió acunándola entre sus brazos.

Entró de regreso a su oficina seguido de Kagura que le dirigió una última mirada cuando paso a su lado para luego cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco. Kagome acerco más a Karin a su cuerpo para evitar que despertara cuando gimoteo entre sus brazos al escuchar el repentino sonido, lo cual pareció reconfortarla ya que siguió su placido sueño. Camino por el pasillo pensando en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos cinco minutos, mientras subía las escaleras y dirigirse a dejar a Karin en su habitación.

Pensó en la actitud que había mostrado Kagura, su mirada había sido la de una mujer que quería dejar en claro que aquel hombre le pertenecía y podía morder a la yugular si alguien trataba de acercarse a su hombre. Sonrió al pensar en ello, ya que en lo mínimo ella podía representar una amenaza.

A pesar de lo soberbia que era Kagura, tenía que admitir que era hermosa. La mujer que cualquier hombre como Seshoumaru se sentiría orgulloso de tenerla a su lado. Lo que no podía entender es que si tenían una relación ¿Porque había buscado una madre para tener un hijo cuando podía tener los que quisiera con ella?

Mientras arropaba a Karin en su cuna contemplo aquella habitación con paredes pintadas con árboles y animales animados, un estante lleno de juguetes y peluches mucho más altos que su hija y el alto ropero que guardaba más ropa de la que un bebe podría utilizar. Sin poderlo evitar recordó la casa que compartía con Sango, el tapiz alzado por la humedad, el corral en medio del salón ya que en no había espacio en ninguna de las habitaciones para colocarlo. En comparación con este lugar su departamento compartido solo era una triste y vieja choza. Aquello solo sirvió para darse cuenta de lo tan diferente que era el mundo que provenía.

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría después de ser golpeada, no se dio la vuelta para ver quién era, sabía de quien se trataba ya que solo había una persona que tocaba antes de abrir. La joven niñera que Sesshoumaru había contratado siempre estaba vigilando cuando entraba o salía de la habitación de Karin, estaba segura que seguía alguna orden de no dejarla por mucho tiempo a solas con la pequeña. Entro sin decir nada como siempre lo hacía, observando cada movimiento que realizara. A pesar de que trataba de ignorar su presencia, se sentía extraña tener a alguien vigilándola. Al conocer los lujos con lo que crecería Karin no podía pensar en huir con ella a ningún lado, ahora sabía que había cometido un error al hacerlo cuando se encontraba embarazada. Amaba a Karin con todo su ser, pero ella ni con toda una vida trabajando podía acercarse a lo que Sesshoumaru podía ofrecerle. Aunque le dijera que esta vez no huiría estaba segura que él no confiaba en ella para dejarla sola con su hija.

Tras decirle a la joven niñera que bajaría a comer algo y recibir el silencio como respuesta salió para dirigirse a la cocina salió de la habitación infantil bajo las escaleras, solo faltaba un par de escalones cuando se detuvo de golpe al mirar la figura de Kagura dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Por un momento pensó que no había notado su presencia, pero aquel pensamiento cambio cuando se giró hacia ella.

―Sesshoumaru me ha conto todo― hablo sin siquiera mirarla hablando en una voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escuchar ―Aquella chiquilla es un acto de rebeldía, cuando nos casemos y tengamos nuestros propios hijos se olvidará de aquella pequeña bastarda. Seguro será enviada a algún reclusorio― sonrió falsamente con malicia.

Kagome no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que palabras tan crueles y llenas de desprecio podían ser dichas hacia una inocente criatura. Antes de pensar en que decir o que hacer apareció Sesshoumaru el cual llevaba otro traje con una camisa limpia, Kagura dirigió su vista hacia el sonriéndole mientras se colgaba de su brazo para salir sin mirar atrás. Se quedó parada hasta escuchar el sonido de un auto alejándose. La furia se apodero de ella.

A pesar las condiciones en las que había sido concebida, las cuales no habían sido la que hubiera querido. Karin era su hija; el ser que más amaba en su vida, no podía dejar que alguien se refiriera de ella de esa manera. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No tenía ningún derecho sobre Karin, le habían pagado por dar a luz a la hija de Sesshoumaru y solo se encontraba en ese lugar por un pequeño lapso. Si hubiera entregado a su hija al nacer ni siquiera sabría la clase de personas que influirían en su vida. Esa misma tarde había visto como Sesshoumaru se mostraba cariñoso con Karin, había creído que podía convertirse en un buen padre. Karin era su hija por lo cual no era extraño que la amara, pero ¿Podía también amarla la mujer con quien se casaría? A pesar de que Kagura había hablado de matrimonio, no le había parecido ver ningún anillo de compromiso en sus dedos.

Se obligó a seguir su camino, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Como ya era normal, se encontró con la señora Kaede lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Karin ya que estaba vez no la había llevado con ella, Kagome le respondió que después de un biberón había quedado profundamente dormida, vio la cara de decepción de la mujer mayor. La cual enseguida le se ofreció a cocinarle algo ligero, enseguida Kagome rechazo su ayuda ya que realmente después de lo que había pasado no tenía mucho apetito, pero la mujer la detuvo diciendo que en esa casa parecía que nadie necesitaba de ella por lo que quería ser útil. Kagome se sentó en un banco mirando como Kaede preparaba un emparedado con queso.

― ¡Me alegra tener algo en que ocuparme! ― decía la mujer mayor ― Hace un par de meses estuve a punto de volverme loca. Cuando el joven amo llegaba siempre decía que no necesitaba nada, pero ahora con la llegada de la pequeña bebé la casa se ha llenado de vida.

Kagome se limitó a escucharla aisladamente sin poderse concentrar realmente en lo que decía.

―… aunque es una lástima ver otra vez por aquí a Kagura, su ausencia es más confortable que su presencia. ― pronuncio poniendo un plato enfrente de ella.

Sin muchas ganas le dio un mordisco a su emparedado diciéndole que estaba realmente delicioso, a lo que sonrió como agradecimiento para volverse a limpiar algo. Kaede le había comentado que llevaba casi una vida trabajando para los Taishos, pero no había indagado más afondo.

― ¿Sesshoumaru y ella…― se aventuró a preguntar con cautela ―se casarán pronto? ― se alegró de su voz sonara despreocupada y no mostrar la curiosidad que sentía por dentro.

― ¡Qué más quisiera ella! ―exclamo ―Ella será bastante rica, pero si el joven amo tuviera interés de desposarla, seguro no perdería el tiempo para gritarlo a todo el mundo. ― dijo mientras se deslizaba por toda la cocina con un trapo de la mano, aunque a simple vista no había ni rastro de polvo.

Kagome analizo lo que había escuchado, por ahora Sesshoumaru no tenía interés en casarse, pero eso no significara que en un futuro cercano no convertiría a Kagura en la madrasta de Karin. No podía hacer nada para escoger a la mujer que se ocuparía del papel de madre para la vida de su hija, pero lo único que podía hacer era hacer ver a Sesshoumaru de la importancia que tenía darle un entorno estable para que Karin creciera sintiéndose segura y amada.

Limpio el plato al terminar el emparedado, el sol comenzaba a matizar solo quedaba una hora más de tarde para que la luna hiciera su llegada. Subió a darse un baño y tal vez leería un poco después de pasar a ver que Karin estuviera bien. La habitación que le habían asignado era realmente hermosa, pero había algo con ese pulcro color blanco de las paredes que la incomodaba. Era como si no tuviera personalidad propia, como si ese lugar solo era un espacio más. Se relajó en la ducha dejando el agua correr por todo su cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estarían haciendo en ese momento Sesshoumaru y Kagura. A pesar de ser un hombre distante no había apartado a Kagura cuando se colgó a su brazo, parecía ya estar acostumbrado a esos tipos de afectos por parte de ella, tenian una relación bastante cercana.

Se vistió con una bata blanca la cual usaba para ir a dormir, su armario estaba conformado de ropa que Sesshoumaru había hecho traerle para su estancia. Cuando su asistente Jaken había preguntado de algo más que necesitaba ella le pidió que le llevara libros en donde distraerse. Al no tenía acceso a ningún medio, ni internet o teléfono, necesitaba algo en que distraerse cuando no estaba cuidando de Karin. Se dirigió a la habitación infantil para desearle buenas noches a su pequeña, a pesar de que tal vez tendría que levantarse en un par de horas para cambiarle el pañal o darle otro biberón. La habitación se encontraba sin rastros de la niñera, se dirigió a la cuna para mirar a la pequeña la cual seguía dormida. Al ver las mejillas más sonrojadas alargo una mano a su pequeña frente sintiéndola caliente, además que su pancita subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal. Karin se despertó al sentir la presencia de su madre girando su cabecita para mirarla mientras arrugaba su carita para comenzar un llanto exasperado.

Sin saber que hacer Kagome la tomo en brazos arrullándola mientras le dirigía palabras dulces tratando de tranquilizarla. Su pequeña frente se encontraba con gotas de sudor debido a la fiebre mientras que su labio inferir temblaba levemente. Sabía que los bebes se enfermaban repentinamente, pero las causas podían ser tan distintas que no era tan fácil sabes que era lo que había podido enfermarla. Y tampoco sabía que podía darle ya que cualquier cosa podía ser contraproducente.

Intento en vano tranquilizarla, pero el malestar todavía se encontraba presente. No tomar el teléfono para llamar a un médico y menos podía salir con Karin así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Salió con Karin en brazos dirigiéndose a la habitación de la niñera ya que era la única que dormía dentro de la casa, tuvo que tocar más de un par de veces para que al fin abriera la puerta.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― preguntó al momento que reprimía un bostezo con la mano.

El llanto de Karin había calmado convirtiéndose en un pequeño gemido, Kagome le explico rápidamente que la pequeña no se encontraba bien que parecía que tendrían que llamar a un médico. La niñera le toco las mejillas.

―No es nada, solo está un poco acalorada por el llanto. ― dijo mientras hacia un gesto de cerrar la puerta. Kagome no podía creer que se portara tan indiferente al ver el sufrimiento de su pequeña así que le impidió cerrar la puerta ― ¡Por dios quiero dormir! Se encuentra bien, seguro son gases. ― sin importarle nada más cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Recostó a la pequeña en su cuna, parecía más calmada a pesar de que todavía se encontraba caliente. Tomo una esponja húmeda y le limpio la carita repetidas veces en un intento de bajarle la fiebre, por momentos Karin arrugaba la carita y en otras movía su boquita como si quisiera comenzar a llorar. A pesar de todas las cosas para bebé, no había un botiquín de emergencias en donde pudiera buscar algo que la ayudara a sentirse mejor. Acerco un asiento cerca de la cuna, no le importaba tener que pasar toda la noche cuidando a Karin, su hija la necesitaba. No se dio cuenta del instante en que sus ojos se habían cerrado hasta el momento escucho el terrible lloriqueo de la pequeña. Acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas, sintiendo como su corazón se le partía al encontrarla a un más calientes. La tomo en brazos, decidida a buscar ayuda para la pequeña aun si tenía que romper una ventana para salir de ahí. La arropo con una cobijita y bajo precipitadamente las escaleras se dirigió a la puerta principal a pesar de que sabía de ante mano que se encontraba cerrada, puso la mano en la manija, pero antes si quiera de girarla la puerta se abrió de repente que tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no ser golpeada. A pesar de que se encontraba oscuro los ojos de Sesshoumaru brillaron con notable asombro y furia al verla.

― ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ― dijo tomándola de la muñeca que tenía libre sin nada de delicadeza. Kagome se encontraba aturdida por su repentina aparición, miro como Sesshoumaru se detenía en el cuerpecito de Karin ― ¡Piensas huir otra vez con mi hija! ― apretó con más fuerza su agarre lo cual hizo que Kagome se retorciera de dolor.

― ¡NO! ― Grito con desesperación tratando de zafarse de Sesshoumaru, pero la tenía agarrada con demasiada violencia ― ¡No es así! Karin no se encuentra bien, quería…quería llevarla a un hospital― trato de explicarse a pesar del fuerte dolor que sentía en su muñeca.

Y como si confirmara lo que su madre acababa de decir, Karin comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Sesshoumaru soltó el agarre dirigiendo una mano hacia la pequeña para sentir lo caliente que se encontraba, dejo escapar una maldición.

― ¿Qué le sucedió? ―exigió saber.

―No lo sé. De repente su temperatura subió, traté de bajársela, pero no pude hacerlo. ― respondió ignorando la fuerte punzada que sentía en su mano.

― ¿Por qué diablos nadie se contactó con un médico? ― hablo en un tono más alto para hacerse escuchar arriba de los sollozos de la pequeña.

―Debo recordarte que no tengo acceso a ningún medio de comunicación. Además, que la niñera que contrataste para vigilarme no fue de mucha ayuda. ― musito súbitamente indignada mientras mecía a Karin en sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru mascullo entre dientes mientras llevaba una mano a su bolsillo y sacaba un teléfono móvil, en unos segundos llamo por teléfono exigiendo que mandaran a algún medico lo antes posible. Sorprendiendo a Kagome, le arrebato de los brazos a la pequeña mientras caminaba subía rápidamente las escaleras, a pesar de que ella trato de alcanzarlo las largas piernas de Sesshoumaru parecían subir de dos escalones a la vez. Cuando pudo alcanzarlo se encontraba dejando a Karin en su cuna mientras le quitaba la cobija que le había puesto.

―Prepara la tina con agua tibia y trae ropa limpia― le ordeno mientras que torpemente desvestía a la pequeña.

Él era un hombre orgulloso de siempre tenía control en todo lo que hacía, había quienes lo llamaba el empresario de hierro, pero nadie pensaría que en esos momentos se estuviera derrumbando al ver a su hija sufriendo. En aquel instante sus proyectos le parecían pequeñas cosas sin importancia, entonces supo de que siempre amaría a aquella bebé, consciente de que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario por el bien de Karin.

Kagome estaba aterrorizada sabía que una temperatura tan alta podía provocarle una convulsión, metió la mano al agua para sentir cuando estaba a una temperatura adecuada cuando iba a ir a traer a Karin, Sesshoumaru entro con ella en los brazos metiéndola al agua, ella con cuidado paso una esponja en todo su cuerpecito y cuando había terminado la saco de la tina tapándola con una toalla y vistió a Karin con un pequeño mameluco de color rosa.

Se escuchó el sonido insistente de un teléfono, Sesshoumaru contesto la llamada mientras salía de la habitación para segundos después entrar junto a un hombre de mediana edad el cual se dirigió directamente a la cuna.

―Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí― dijo abriendo un maletín sacando un estetoscopio paso el aparato por el pecho y la barriguita de la pequeña, después de eso saco un termómetro y midió la temperatura. Kagome se colocó a un lado de la pequeña sosteniendo una de sus manitas entre sus dedos, más que tranquilizar a Karin era para tratar de calmar su angustia.

― ¿La han visto babear o llevarse algún objeto a la boca? ― pregunto el doctor tranquilamente.

―Si―respondió Sesshoumaru recordando a verla visto morder a aquel muñeco afelpado en su oficina.

― ¡Felicidades papás, adiós a bebes sin dientes! ―exclamo con una sonrisa.

Sesshoumaru lo miro entornando los ojos, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en la cara y borrarle aquella sonrisa si no hacía algo para hacer sentir a Karin mejor. El doctor busco en su maletín algo y con un gotero puso en la boquita de Karin algo que pareció disgustar a la pequeña, cerro el frasco y se lo entrego a Kagome.

―Deben de untarle este gel en las encías y darle dos gotas de este medicamento para bajarle la fiebre. Mañana denle un baño con agua tibia, con eso debe de estar perfecta, si no es así deben de llévenla a un chequeo rápido. ― tomo su maletín y salió de la habitación.

Kagome se quedó sola con su hija la cual se encontraba dormida, su respiración había regresado a la normalidad sus mejillas se encontraban todavía un poco sonrojadas, pero mucho menos que antes. Se pondría bien. Gracias al cielo que no le había ocurrido nada grave, escucho la puerta abrirse a su espalda. Sesshoumaru se quedó en el umbral de la puerta contemplando como Kagome acariciaba con ternura la cabecita de Karin. Ahora se podía dar cuenta en el verdadero amor que sentía aquella mujer por su hija. Lástima, pensó. Aquella era su hija, solo suya. Había pagado para que aquella mujer desapareciera en el instante después de que nacería su primogénito y dada las condiciones se encontraba ahí habiendo formando un vínculo sentimental con la pequeña. A pesar de haber contratado por una pequeña fortuna para conseguir una niñera profesional para su hija, no podía comprar el amor que sentía Kagome por la pequeña. Estaba seguro que cuando Kagome tuviera más hijos sería una excelente madre, pero no con su hija.

―A partir de mañana tendrás a tu disposición un teléfono directo al mío y te ocuparas por completo a los cuidados de Karin. ― dijo desde la puerta mirando la espalda de Kagome ―Pero solo tendrá un mes antes de irte para siempre de esta casa.

.

.

.

Hola Minna! Si se que he dejado mas que abandonada esta historia en verdad que había intentado continuarla pero creo que estaba pasando una crisis literaria ya que por mas intentos no podía continuar escribiendo. Les agradezco a todos que siguen siguiendo esta historia muchas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo los cuales me motivan se seguir escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y no olviden que dejar un pequeño mensaje es gratis y serán un gran aliento para esta humilde escritora. Matta ne! Nos leemos pronto!


	10. Capitulo IX

Capitulo IX

El plazo indefinido ahora tenía fecha de vencimiento. A pesar de que sabía que su estancia en ese lugar solo temporal el saber que en tan solo un mes dejaría de formar parte de la vida de Karin hacia que su estómago se contrajera. Tan solo en treinta días tendría que volver a su antigua vida. Al principio; cuando había aceptado aquel contrato, había planeado que al terminar con todo aquello continuaría con sus estudios, solicitaría una beca para no tener que preocuparse por los gastos de la colegiatura. Pero ahora pensar en un futuro sin aquel pequeño ser que ella había ayudado a formar se le hacía imposible.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, había salido incontables veces de su habitación para ver a la pequeña dormir plácidamente. Se recostó en el asiento que estaba cerca de su cuna. El verla mientras dormía le transmitía una especie de paz y tranquilidad, la cual restauraba todas las inquietudes que podría tener. No se preocuparía por el futuro; trataría de disfrutar hasta el último momento que le quedaba junto a su bebé. Y sin darse cuenta sus ojos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta de la habitación infantil, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta al ver a Kagome junto a la cuna. Por un momento creyó que se encontraba despierta pero cuando la vio acomodar la cabeza con los ojos cerrados se acercó en silencio. Tenía las piernas levemente encogidas en una posición muy poco cómoda mientras que todo su largo cabello se esparcía a su alrededor, vestía el mismo camisón blanco con el que la había visto apenas unas horas atrás. El cuello del camisón se le había hecho a un lado dejando al descubierto parte de su hombro y el nacimiento de sus senos, no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en aquella piel nívea. Mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba levemente. Se maldijo por dentro. Era un hombre no un puberto que se emocionaba por ver a una mujer, sin importar lo hermosa que esta fuera. Pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar fuera de sus órdenes.

Tenía que recordarse que se había metido en todo ese lio con el fin de que ninguna mujer pudiera tener control sobre él. El pensar en tener un hijo con cualquier mujer hacia que se replanteara sus deseos de ser padre. No es que no quisiera tener descendencia, pero pensar en casarse con una mujer que convirtiera a su hijo en objeto de su codicia, mientras le diera el acceso a una buena cuenta financiera. No, aquello era algo de lo que nunca desearía pasar. Haber pagado a una mujer que le diera lo que deseaba había sido lo mejor, pero no contaba con lo que había tenido que pasar por culpa de aquella mujer que dormía tranquilamente.

Cuando la había tenido en su oficina exigiendo lo doble de lo que él estaba dispuesto a pagar, estaba convencido de que a pesar de su rostro inocente no era nada diferente a cualquier mujer fría y sin corazón. Conocía de ante mano las ambiciones de aquel tipo de mujeres. Cuando había huido con su hijo; lo había tomado como un secuestro, espero recibir alguna llamada exigiendo dinero, pero nunca llego. A pesar de que Karin era producto de un contrato en vez de una relación basada en amor. Kagome parecía amar a la pequeña. Había visto a través de sus ojos autentico miedo y preocupación al ver a la pequeña sufriendo.

No debía de desearla, ¡Pero por todos los dioses! No podía dejar de hacerlo. Sus ojos recorrieron aquel rostro femenino tenía unas largas pestañas oscuras que por suerte Karin había heredado, se detuvo en aquellos labios entre abiertos que parecían invitarlo a probarlos. Se preguntó que, si solo pudiera hacerlo una sola vez quizás se daría cuenta de que no era nada especial a cualquier otra mujer. Tal vez era solo era la apariencia de un fruto maduro y al probarlo se daría cuenta que carecía de dulzor.

Le había dado un lapso de un mes para que se apartara de sus vidas para siempre. Tiempo suficiente para que su hija se acostumbrara a su nuevo hogar, a pesar de pequeños había visto avances en la relación con la menor. Después de ese mes, estaba decidido a que el recuerdo de aquella mujer solo fuera una imagen lejana al pasar de los meses. Karin era demasiado pequeña y se olvidaría pronto de su madre.

Miro de lejos a la pequeña la cual después de todo parecía encontrarse bien, no podía entender lo rápido que podía enfermar y aliviarse sin que quedaran rastros de lo mal que lo había pasado apenas unas horas atrás. Se quedó contemplando unos momentos más aquella escena para después cerrar la puerta lentamente para no despertar a cualquiera de las dos mujeres.

Kagome se levantó por la mañana con un leve dolor de cuello por culpa de la posición en la que había dormido. Karin ya se encontraba despierta en su cuna moviendo frenéticamente sus bracitos mientras daba pequeñas risitas y gorgoritos. Llevo una mano a la carita de la menor para comprobar que se encontrara bien, la pequeña la miro con sus dorados ojos regalándole una sonrisa mientras alargaba los bracitos para que la tomara en brazos. Le cambio la ropa y le puso un nuevo pañal después de untarle en sus encías el medicamento que el doctor le había dado le entrego un pequeño chupete el cual Karin acepto ansiosa. Mientras que la pequeña estaba concentrada en su chupón Kagome salió de la habitación para poderse cambiar de ropa. Al abrir la puerta se detuvo al escuchar ruido al otro lado del pasillo, en donde salió la niñera con una maleta en la mano y otra en el hombro al ver que la miraba entorno los ojos alzando la barbilla con un gesto molesto camino enfrente sin voltearla. A pesar de que nunca le había agradado no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por ella, y se imaginó así misma en un mes más abandonando aquella casa con nada más que con un corazón destrozado.

Al llegar a su habitación se dirigió al armario en el cual saco un par de jeans y una blusa los coloco en la cama. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el pequeño equipo que se encontraba cerca de la almohada. Un teléfono. Tomo la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba junto al aparato.

" _Llevarlo siempre contigo, S."_

¡Sesshoumaru! A pesar de que había dicho que le proporcionaría un teléfono, le sorprendió lo rápido que había sido. Al tomar el aparato de dio cuenta de que el tablero de llamadas se encontraba bloqueado, solo había un único número marcado con una letra. S. "Lo hace por Karin" una pequeña voz le recordó la única razón de aquel acto. Seguía sin confiar en ella como para darle un teléfono con cobertura completa, pero se preocupaba suficiente por la pequeña para que le comunicara si algo estaba mal.

Bajo las escaleras con Karin en los brazos dirigiéndose en la cocina en donde se encontraba una activa Kaede la cual al ver a la niña sus ojos se iluminaron. Después de colócala en su sillita de bebé la mujer mayor se ofreció a darle de comer a la pequeña la cual demostró el buen apetito con el que contaba demorando la papilla.

― ¡Ohh, vaya alguien despertó muy glotón ― exclamo Kaede cuando Karin abrió su boca en una gran "O".

Kagome sonrió ante el comentario mientras que masticaba una tostada. Le gustaba ver a su pequeña con tanta energía.

―Ya extrañaba tener a un bebe en casa, el ultimo niño fue Sesshoumaru y ya hace muchos años de ello. ― dijo la mayor mientras le limpiaba la carita a Karin ― ¡Me recuerda tanto a su padre! Solo espero que ella nunca tenga que pasar por lo que él vivió― exclamo con aire nostálgico.

Kagome escucho con atención aquello lo último. ¿A qué se refería Kaede? Tenía curiosidad por saberlo, pero no sabía si se estaría involucrando en algo que no la concernía.

―¿Qué fue lo …― se aventuró a preguntar. Se detuvo al ser interrumpida por un insistente sonido. Por un momento se sintió desconcertada ¿Aquel era el tema de Star Wars? saco de su bolsillo el vibrante teléfono con algo de torpeza, en la pantalla aparecía una S, presiono un botón y contesto― ¿Si, diga? ― dijo sin saber cómo debía responder.

―Prepara a mi hija en diez minutos con todo lo necesario para salir― se escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru el cual colgó después de terminar de hablar.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo la pantalla del celular apagada. ¿A dónde se llevaría a Karin? Se levantó de su asiento y mientras que Kaede terminaba de darle de comer a Karin se dirigió a preparar una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para una tarde. En un par de minutos escucho el sonido de un motor que segundos después se apagó. Se apresuró a meter un cambio de ropa para luego bajar las escaleras, antes de llegar abajo vio como Sesshoumaru caminaba con Karin en sus brazos la cual se sostenía a su saco con sus manitas en un puño, la pequeña parecía contenta al tener la atención de su padre. Balbuceaba palabras inentendibles, aunque tenía mucho éxito con "da da da". Abrió la puerta con la niña en brazos Kagome lo siguió hacia el auto deportivo estacionado en la entrada, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta trasera en donde se encontraba instalada una sillita de bebes, tuvo dificultades para cerrar los pequeños seguros del asiento infantil, pero en un par de minutos Karin se encontraba asegurada en su sillita. Se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a Kagome la cual le ofreció la bolsa que había preparado para que se la llevara consigo. Sesshoumaru la miro con el ceño fruncido.

―Tú también nos acompañas mujer― dijo para dirigirse a la puerta del piloto.

Sin saber donde debía de ir se digo que lo más seguro es que se fuera atrás con Karin por si la pequeña necesitaba algo. Aunque después se arrepintió de ello cuando miraba los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru en el espejo retrovisor mientras le dirigía una mirada fría la cual la hacía temblar. Trato de distraerse jugando con Karin, aunque se le hacía una difícil tarea ignorarlo.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio. Era un hospital. Recordó lo que el doctor había dicho, si era necesario debían llevarla a una revisión, Karin se encontraba bien, pero se alegraba que se preocupara por la salud de la pequeña. Cuando entraron al lugar Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la recepción diciendo que tenía una cita.

―El doctor se encuentra atendiendo a un paciente― respondió la secretaria ―Puede esperar en aquella sala a que sea nombrado― dijo señalando un pequeño sitio donde se encontraban varios asientos alrededor de un área infantil.

Sesshoumaru entorno los ojos. Ohm claro que el no esperaría como la mayoría de las personas. Se dirigió con paso molesto hacia el lado opuesto que la mujer había señalado decidido a hacer que el medico los atendiera enseguida. Pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una mano tomándolo del codo. Volteo la cabeza para mirarla pasmado, al sentir como la miraba Kagome pudo sentir un escalofrió no sabía cómo Sesshoumaru tomaría a aquel acto, ¿Le reprocharía por a verlo detenido? Sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo tocaba con naturalidad.

―Solo demorara unos minutos, no pasa nada si lo esperamos un poco ― sin esperar respuesta se dirigió con Karin a la pequeña sala.

Sesshoumaru rodo los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro frustrado, para segundos después seguirlas. Kagome había dejado en la alfombra a Karin la cual fascinada comenzó a gatear hacia una pequeña mesa donde había varios juegos infantiles. En el lugar se encontraban varias personas con sus hijos sentadas en los sillones o leyendo alguna revista médica el único lugar que se encontraba disponible era junto a Kagome en un sofá doble así que se sentó a su lado. Aquellos asientos eran bastante ridículos demasiado pequeños para dos personas, así que podía sentir como sus piernas rosaban las femeninas de aquella mujer. Kagome sintió como el roce tan íntimo le electrizaba la piel, así que se movió incomoda tratando de estar lo más lejano al fuerte cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

Karin gateo junto a un niño de unos escasos tres años, el cual se encontraba jugando entretenido con unos pequeños dados de la mesa. La atención de la pequeña se centró en un cocodrilo de peluche el cual era de un verde brilloso con destellos amarillos, estiro sus bracitos para tomarlo, el niño al ver que había tomado aquel muñeco se lo quito de las manos con brusquedad y corrió hacia el otro lado de la sala. Karin al instante arrugo la carita comenzando a llorar fuertemente. Kagome la tomo en brazos tratando de consolarla sin resultados, saco de su bolso el conejo de peluche para dárselo a la pequeña, pero Karin lo aparto con una mano sin dejar de sollozar. Sesshoumaru había presenciado aquella escena impotente, se sentía furioso con el mocoso que había hecho llorar a su hija. Miraba como la pequeña lloraba desconsoladamente sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Karin tenía en su habitación un gran número de muñecos de peluche conejos, osos, perritos, pero ella quería específicamente aquel tonto cocodrilo.

Sabía lo que era querer algo con todas sus fuerzas y llorar anhelándolo sin poderlo conseguir.

Karin comenzaba a calmarse en los brazos de Kagome, Sesshoumaru miro de reojo como la mecía mientras besaba sonoramente las sonrojadas mejillas de la pequeña haciéndola reír. Cuando paso una mano sobre la frente de Karin pudo ver unas pequeñas marcas moradas en la muñeca de Kagome. ¡Era la muñeca donde la había sostenido! Al verla en la oscuridad con su hija en brazos lo primero que había pasado en su mente fue de que otra vez quería huir con la pequeña. La furia se había apoderado de él y la sujeto con demasiada brusquedad ocasionándole aquellos moretones. En esos momentos se sintió un vil canalla por a verle hecho aquel daño cuando ella se encontraba preocupada por su hija.

―Karin, ¡Karin Taisho! ― grito una enfermera con una bitácora en las manos.

Se levantaron para dirigirse al consultorio de médico, el cual les aseguro que la pequeña se encontraba con una excelente salud, les receto vitaminas infantiles y en unos minutos más tardes se encontraban de regreso a casa. Karin se pasó el resto del viaje durmiendo en su sillita y sin las risitas de la pequeña el silencio en el auto era insoportable. Kagome trato de aparentar estar concentrada mirando el camino y no en los dorados ojos que la miraban severamente por el espejo, se preguntó cómo unos ojos tan idénticos al ser que más amaba podían transmitirle sentimientos completamente distintos.

Al llegar a la mansión Sesshoumaru bajo del auto para quitarle el seguro de la sillita de bebé, no podía creer que se volviera tan pronto en un experto con cosas de bebes y tomara a Karin en brazos con tanta normalidad. Cuando la pequeña acomodo su cabeza cerca de su hombro pudo percibir aquel aroma que solo un bebé podía transmitir. Al entrar se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Karin colocándola en su cuna, se quedó unos instantes mirándola. No le preocupaba si los plazos del nuevo proyecto se encontraban cerca o no, solo dormía plácidamente.

Kagome miro aquella escena sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía. A pesar de que se alegraba que Sesshoumaru demostrara cariño por su hija, ya que no dejaría que Kagura le hiciera algún mal. Karin ya no era completamente dependiente de ella y eso solo quería decir que pronto no sería necesaria su presencia en aquel lugar. Sesshoumaru le había dado un mes más, pero si el decidía que se fuera en ese preciso momento no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Miro como Sesshoumaru se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida sin mirarla.

―Cuídala― dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Después de escuchar el motor del auto alejarse había pasado la tarde con Kaede la cual al hablar sobre recetas de cocina no podía parar la conversación. Mientras que hablaban la ayudo a preparar pan de caja poniendo atención por si algún día lo deseaba hacer, aunque en la casa que compartía con Sango no tenían horno. Cuando Kaede se marchó subió a comprobar que Karin se encontraba bien, le cambio el pañal, le dio un biberón y jugo con ella hasta que comenzó a bostezar le canto suavemente aun después de que se había dormido. La dejo en su cuna para luego dirigirse a su habitación se tomó un baño y cuando estaba colocándose su camisón para dormir empezó a escuchar gorgoteos en la bocina del monitor de bebé que se encontraba lado de la cuna. Se dirigió a la habitación de la menor que se había despertado y al abrir la puerta e ir a la cuna se encontró a Karin jugando con un cocodrilo de peluche idéntico al que habían visto en la consulta del médico. La pequeña daba pequeños grititos mientras alzaba y mordía contenta aquel juguete.

Sesshoumaru había pasado el resto del día trabajando en la oficina se había sentido ridículo cuando le describió aquel horrible peluche a su asistente para que lo consiguiera. Podía imaginar lo que se había reído de el al decirle que le consiguiera un peluche de cocodrilo de un tonto y brilloso verde. Cuando se lo entrego con una tonta sonrisa en su cara, Sesshoumaru lo había fulminado con la mirada. Pero al ver la sonriente cara de su hija sabía que había valido la pena.

Después de ir a la habitación había ido cocina a buscar algo para comer. Toda la tarde se encontró trabajando en el nuevo proyecto que no había tenido tiempo para tener hacer una pausa, después de salir del trabajo había pensado en ir a algún restaurante, pero decidió que era mejor llegar a casa para entregarle aquel cocodrilo a la pequeña. Así que abrió el congelador buscando algo de comida congela que Kaede solía guardaba para que solo la metiera al microondas.

Kagome arropo a Karin cuando se quedó dormida encantada con su nuevo amigo afelpado. Contemplo por unos momentos la imagen de la pequeña durmiendo, estaba segura que Karin crecería sabiendo que era amada. Ahora se daba cuenta que el haber huido cuando estaba embarazada no lo había hecho por el bien de Karin si no por el suyo propio. Al sentir crecer en su ser a aquella pequeña, se había sentido por primera vez lo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido el tener a alguien que la amaría incondicionalmente. Pero aquel solo había sido un pensamiento egoísta. Desde un principio sabía que Karin no sería suya. A pesar de mostrarse frio Sesshoumaru trataba con cuidado a su hija, y demostraba preocupación. Él se quedaría con lo que desde un principio era suyo, mientras que ella ya había firmado su sentencia al aceptar aquel trato.

Se dirigió a buscar un vaso con agua antes de irse a dormir la luz de la cocina se encontraba encendida. Pensó en dar media vuelta para alejarse sabiendo que el único que se encontraba en casa era Sesshoumaru, se recordó que él no un enemigo y no podía evitarlo cuando todavía esperaba vivir treinta días más en su casa. Lo vio parado con los brazos cruzados mirando el microondas encendido, sin darse aun cuenta de su presencia. Como si el destino le jugara una mala broma se tropezó con algo en el piso haciendo un gran ruido, la vista de Sesshoumaru no tardo en caer sobre ella mirándola con los ojos entornados. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estilo único en el que se hacía notar.

―Yo…yo― cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tartamudeando se aclaró la garganta tratando de no parecer una tonta frente a el ―Quería agradecerte por el detalle que tuviste hacia Karin.

Sesshoumaru aparto la vista de ella cuando el horno comenzó a emitir pequeños pitidos, abrió la puerta para sacar el plato ignorándola por completo. No tenía por qué agradecerle nada, no le había hecho ningún favor a ella.

Kagome reconoció la comida que tenía en el plato, era algo que Kaede había hecho hacia un par de días.

―No tienes por qué comer eso. Si quieres, puedo prepararte algo ligero. ― exclamo.

No podía dejar que comiera eso. Así que caminó deteniéndose a escaso metro de la robusta figura masculina para tomar el pan que había hecho esa tarde, decidida a hacer un emparedado.

Sesshoumaru se sentó en un taburete enfrente de ella dándole la libertad para que se moviera por la cocina, la vio sacando algunas rebanadas de queso, carne y vegetales. No la había detenido ya que; por un lado, no tenía ganas de comer aquella comida con la cual no podía saber si era pollo o res y; por otro lado, podía observarla cuando se movía de un lado a otro.

― ¿Mayonesa? ― pregunto alzando la vista hacia el mientras sacaba un frasco.

― ¿Por qué no? ― respondió secamente.

Cuando comenzó a untar el aderezo en un pedazo de pan pudo apreciar aquellas marcas moradas en su muñeca. Ya la había tratado con dureza cuando la llevo contra su voluntad a aquel lugar. Se sentía culpable, su cuerpo era tan pequeño y frágil. Cuando termino de prepararlo llevo el plato en frente de él, lo tomo emitiendo un pequeño "Gracias". Ella sonrió como respuesta.

―Yo… siento lo de tu muñeca― le costó decir aquella frase, no tenía como costumbre disculparse con los demás. No, el solo tomaba lo que quería sin importar el daño que les podría hacer a los demás. Pero al ver aquellas marcas que le había hecho, sentía que debía hacerlo.

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció al momento que miraba aquellas pequeñas magulladuras.

―No tiene importancia― respondió tranquilamente bajando el brazo fuera de su vista. Sabía lo que había pensado al verla tratando de salir con Karin en brazos, podía comprende por qué no confiaba en ella al ver desaparecido ya una vez. ―No volveré a huir― sentencio mirándolo con expresión seria a los ojos ―Solo te pido poder tener estos últimos treinta días para poder despedirme de Karin.

Sesshoumaru dio una mordida al emparedado sosteniendo la vista de Kagome. Le había prometido un mes más en aquella casa, y aunque le fuera insoportable vivir ese tiempo con aquella atracción que sentía hacia ella, era un hombre de palabra e iba a cumplir con ello.

―Disfrútalos.

.

.

Hola a todos, al fin un nuevo capítulo de esta humilde historia. Aww no se ustedes, pero me encanta esta nueva fase de Sesshoumaru como padre tierno. ¿Apoco no es lindo? Muchisimas gracias a cada una de ustedes que se tomaron un momento de dejar un mensaje, en verdad que me emocione al leer cada una de sus palabras. Agradecimiento a Lilianajm, Andy taisho, MeKa6489, dMariElizabeth, Rosetta, seshlover, mimato bombon kou, maria muoz, damalunaely, Yoo Joo, Veros, Sara, okita kagura, yessi-chibi, karo, zabitamt1975, Zakura , joh chan, Anonimo, Yolangelita y Fahpass. En verdad que cada uno de sus mensajes son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo.


	11. Capitulo X

Capitulo X

―" Disfrútalos".

Aquellas palabras retumbaron dentro de ella. A pesar de que eran un certero recordatorio de lo que ocurriría, escucharlas decir tan fríamente hacían el corazón se le encogiera. No quería pensar en lo que sentiría en el momento que tendría que dejar de ser parte de la vida de Karin. Sin saber cómo responder, solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Se dispuso en limpiar y guardar lo que había usado para preparar el emparedado, esto le brindo la suficiente distracción para no prestar atención a la presencia de Sesshoumaru.

Mientras el parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba los últimos mordiscos del emparedado, no podía evitar mirarla discretamente mientras ella parecía moverse con movimientos mecánicos sumergida en sus pensamientos. Había algo en ella que lo sacaba de sus casillas, y realmente odiaba sentirse así. Trato de convencerse de que era una extraña que lo único que había hecho era aprovecharse de la situación de privilegio en que la había colocado. Si lo pensaba claramente el había sido el culpable de que todo ocurriera. Se había cegado desde el momento en que la conoció, debió intuir que esa inocencia era fingida al instante en que su ambición por el dinero salió a flote cuando pedio lo doble. En ese momento debió actuar como el empresario que era y sacarla de su oficina. Pero algo primitivo dentro de él se apodero de la idea excitante de que dentro de ella se gestara su hijo.

Le había puesto todo en bandeja de plata, un cuantioso cheque, un departamento de lujo a su disposición y cuando estuvo a punto de dar a luz y terminar con la vida tan cómoda que estaba viviendo solo le había quedado aferrarse a lo único que necesitaba para asegurar su futuro. Llevarse al hijo de un millonario.

En esos meses que estuvo sin tener rastros de ella, sus detectives esperaron en recibir una llamada para pedir alguna recompensa. Él, gustoso hubiera pagado lo que ella exigiera por terminar así su angustia. Pero los meses pasaron sin ninguna pista, hasta que uno de sus detectives la había encontrado su nombre en un registro de un hospital infantil. Lo que había pasado después era historia pasada. Ahora ahí estaba frente a él, mostrándose frágil y aparente preocupación por Karin. A través de esos días le había parecido ver autentico amor y dedicación hacia su hija que por momentos lo hacían dudar sobre sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero él sabía muy bien de lo que una mujer como ella era capaz para obtener lo que quería.

Se encontraba seguro que esta vez no iría a ningún lado con su hija. No la creía lo suficientemente ingenua para no saber qué si huía una vez más, él no lo pensaría dos veces para hacer que terminara en prisión. Por lo que tenía que tener demasiado cuidado con ella, ya que eso significaba que sus planes debían de ser otros.

Cuando terminó su emparedado se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose al fregadero donde Kagome se encontraba. Ella, al ver la fuerte figura de Sesshoumaru acercarse se hizo a un lado sin dejar de enjuagar el plato que tenía en las manos. Él sonrió débilmente. ¡Bien! si ella quería seguir actuando demostrando aquella inocencia él también podía jugar ese mismo juego. Se inclinó para tomar la esponja cerca de ella, haciendo que sus manos se rozaron por un segundo antes de que ella se alejara para enjuagar una cuchara.

Su fragancia le inundo rápidamente los sentidos. Se preguntó si usaría algún perfume en especial o era solo el olor que desprendía su piel. Sin poderlo evitar se imaginó a si mismo averiguándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos se apresuró en enjuagarse. Tenía la necesidad que alejarse lo antes posible, pero fue ella la que lo saco de ese incomodo momento al alejarse y decir mientras se secaba de forma nerviosa las manos en sus ropas.

―Si no necesitas nada más, creo que iré a dormir.

Y sin esperar una respuesta salió de la cocina para escuchar como subía deprisa las escaleras, y después el sonido de una puerta al cerrase. Por unos momentos se quedó en su lugar sin hacer ni un solo movimiento aun con la llave del agua abierta. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Por un momento creyó poder jugar un poco su juego. Pero fue él el que con un solo roce había gastado todas sus cartas. Desde el primer momento fue consciente lo que aquella mujer despertaba en él. No es que su belleza resaltara de otras mujeres, había tenido en su cama a modelos altas y rubias atractivas. Que, en comparación con el cuerpo delgado y escasas curvas de Kagome no debería de causarle efecto alguno. Pero había algo en ella que hacía que su cuerpo la deseara. Si no tenía cuidado podía perder todo el juego. Llevo una mano a la cabeza, aquellos serían los treinta días más largos de su vida.

Se concentró en secar el plato lavado como si fuera una tarea que necesitaba de gran trabajo mental, tratando así de distraer su mente y no pensar en la creciente erección que comenzaba a sentir en los pantalones. Con aquella a proximidad, el poder controlarse se estaba volviendo en una tarea casi imposible. Pensó en sacarla de su casa antes de que llegara el punto de no ser capaz de responder de sí mismo. Pero le había dado su palabra de que podía quedarse treinta días, antes de alearse de su hija.

Karin era lo único en lo que debía de ocupar su mente cuando estuviera en casa. Ya en el trabajo tenía la suficiente distracción que pudiera necesitar. Se obligó a pensar en su nuevo proyecto, contaba con escasos meses y había un gran número de personas involucradas en la construcción del nuevo recinto, personas que dependían de él y que estaban invirtiendo una gran suma de dinero. Que un retraso de días podía significar sumas millonarias.

Coloco el plato con en la pila de loza del mismo tamaño. Teniendo cuidado de acomodarlo correctamente. Kaede siempre lo reprimía si hacia un desorden en su cocina. A pesar de que aquella era su casa, por lo concluyente su cocina. Pero cada vez que le daba a entender lo mismo, ella le decía que tenía más años que el en esa casa, y daba un gran sermón antes de recordarle quien le había cambiado los pañales. Así que prefería hacer el menor desastre posible para no tener que discutir. Inspecciono una vez más el lugar antes de dirigirse a su habitación, pensó en visitar antes a Karin. Pero se detuvo de hacerlo ya que las luces se encontraban encendidas. No creía que fuera buena idea tener que ver a aquella mujer una vez que había logrado controlarse.

Kagome había subido a refugiarse en la habitación de Karin, esperando tener que darle el biberón o cambiar algún pañal sucio y poder despejar su mente de las sensaciones que acababa de vivir su cuerpo. Pero por desgracia ninguna de esas cosas hacía falta, Karin dormía plácidamente en su cunita con sus manos sobre su cabeza en pequeños puños. Los sonidos de las respiraciones de la pequeña empezaron a relajarla.

Se reprendió mentalmente, aun podía sentir aquella corriente que traspaso su cuerpo. Su piel todavía se encontraba erizada por la presencia de ese cuerpo masculino tan cerca de el de ella. Trato de razonar seriamente, no podía negar que Sesshoumaru era un buen ejemplo de un espécimen de hombre atractivo. Pero lo que la había llevado a esta situación no tenía nada de qué ver con una historia romántica. Era la mujer que había dado a luz a su hija y por los sucesos que ocurrieron solo se había alargado su presencia en ese lugar.

Estaba decidida a disfrutar hasta el último momento que le quedaba junto a Karin y no iba a permitir que cualquier otro sentimiento nublara este único propósito.

Sin darse cuenta dos semanas transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cada día Karin la sorprendía con algo nuevo. Recientemente había aprendido a tirar besos con la mano y ahora tenía que estar más alerta ya que había empezado a gatear, pero aún le faltaba perfeccionarla técnica ya que solo lo podía hacer hacia atrás. Trataba de no dar importancia al hecho de que ya solo faltaban dieciséis días. Pero por las mañanas; cada vez que salía el sol, no podía evitar restar los días.

En lo que se refería con Sesshoumaru había aprendido a cruzarse lo menos posible con él. Sabía que en las mañanas le gustaba darle los buenos días a Karin, lo podía escuchar en el monitor de bebes hablándole antes de irse a la oficina. Cuando regresaba procuraba estar ya en su habitación para no tener que cruzarse en su camino, pero las veces que sin poderlo evitar se había toparse con él, solo le había dirigido unas palabras corteses antes de perderse en una de las habitaciones.

Ese día al dejar a Karin en su habitación para una siesta ella había decidido a hacer lo mismo, pero después de media hora se había despertado y al no escuchar ningún sonido por el monitor corrió a la habitación infantil encontrándose con la cuna vacía. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de ausencia, pero se recordó que ahora Karin no solo la tenía a ella.

Al bajar las escaleras se empezaron a escuchar los balbuceos de la pequeña se dirigió hasta la sala de estar donde los sonidos eran mayores, pero cuando se encontró en la entrada se detuvo bruscamente al contemplar a Karin en brazos de una mujer la cual la sostenía con los brazos estirados. Tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Kagura sostenía a la niña como si de un trapo sucio se tratara, alejándolo lo más posible de ella para que este no arruinara su elegante conjunto. Mientras que Karin solo la miraba con los ojos abiertos, pareciendo decidir entre si este era un juego nuevo o no. Cuando un poco de baba se resbalo por la barbilla de la pequeña, la mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado.

En ese momento, Kagome tuvo el impulso de entrar y arrebatarle a su hija de los brazos. Pero antes de dar un paso, la imagen de Sesshoumaru apareció delante de ella. Cuando Kagura visualizo su presencia, comenzó a subir y a bajar a la pequeña haciendo sonidos juguetones, sin que estos divirtieran a la pequeña.

―Que hermosa bebe― dijo mientras la colocaba en sus rodillas.

Karin parecía incomoda y cuando vio a su padre estiro sus bracitos hacia él, cerrando y abriendo las manitas. Pareciendo pedirle que la salvar de aquella incomoda situación. Sesshoumaru tomo a la pequeña, la cual coloco su carita en el cuello de su padre.

―Es un encanto. ― dijo Kagura mirándola con fingida admiración. ―Pero cariño será mejor darnos prisa. ― dijo tomando un ridículamente pequeño bolso y levantarse de su asiento ―Mi padre nos espera antes de la cenar.

Cuando la vista de Kagura se posó en Kagome entorno los ojos en señal de desagrado pasando a un lado de ella rosando su hombro con soberbia. Sesshoumaru se dirigió hacia ella para entregarle a Karin, pero no antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la cabecita de la pequeña.

―Cuídala. ―le dijo antes de retirarse.

Tomo su saco del perchero y se lo calzo antes de salir, cuando abrió la puerta Kagura lo tomo del brazo casi colgándose de él.

Kagome se quedó un momento mirando la puerta cerrada. Aquella mujer era un ser repugnante, pero era hermosa. No era de extrañar que cualquier hombre se sintiera atraído por ella. Un gorgoteo la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos; y como siempre le ocurría, una sonrisa se implanto en su rostro.

―Creo es momento de que a alguien coma su papilla.

Estaba decidida en disfrutar hasta el último instante que le quedaba con su pequeña. A pesar de que no le agradara la mujer que Sesshoumaru escogiera para ser la madre de Karin, ella no tenía el derecho alguno de opinar sobre el tema. Cada día podía ver como el vínculo entre padre e hija crecía, estaba segura que Sesshoumaru sería un buen padre. Solo deseaba que siempre interpusiera la felicidad de Karin.

Al llegar a la cocina Kaede prácticamente le arrebato a Karin de los brazos, le gustaba mimarla como si de su propia nieta se tratara. Kagome agradecía el cariño con el que trataba a la pequeña. Se pasaron tarde charlando de cosas cotidianas y sin importancia mientras que la mayor se dispuso a hornear una tarta de manzana con canela. Y el lugar se inundó rápidamente con el aroma de pan recién hecho y juntas tomaron un té con una rebanada. Era fácil llegar a querer Kaede, era cariñosa y parecía solamente dar por hecho su presencia en aquel hogar. Como Sesshoumaru no llegaría a cenar, Kaede se despidió temprano expresando sus deseos de visitar a una amiga que en un tiempo no veía. Por lo que rápidamente el silencio se apodero en todo el lugar.

Se pasó lo que restaba de la noche jugueteando con Karin, la cual estaba convencida de aprender a gatear y después de unos intentos frustrantes había conseguido avanzar unos cuantos pasos. Y después de la hora del baño, la pequeña se encontraba más que cansada. No logro a terminarse su biberón antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo. Kagome la arropo en su cuna y sin tener nada más que hacer se dispuso a ir también a la cama.

Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, mirando el reloj se sorprendió de que ya era más de media noche y todavía no había escuchado sonido alguno. Sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a pensar que la hora de la cena había pasado hace mucho. Kagura era el tipo de mujer que un hombre como Sesshoumaru se sintiera atraído, por lo que era fácil de adivinar lo que deberían estar haciendo a esas horas. Trato de conciliar el sueño mientras que un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ella. Cuando estaba a punto de dormir un fuerte ruido hizo que se levantara de la cama.

Sesshoumaru caminaba en la oscuridad de su oficina de un lado a otro con una botella de whisky en la mano, tratando de hacer memoria de donde se guardaban las copas de cristal. Pero después de haber bebido unas cuantas copas era difícil recordar algo tan simple. Cuando al final los había encontrado en unos de los cajones, tomo uno y lo lleno hasta el punto de que el líquido se derramo sobre su escritorio de madera. Sin importarle se lo llevo a los labios derramando unas gotas más antes de que el calor del líquido le recorrió la garganta rápidamente. Volvió a llenar su copa una vez más mientras que daba vueltas en círculo tratando de pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquellas ultimas horas.

Se había encontrado con el Señor Satou, el padre de Kagura para cenar y más precisamente para hablar de negocios. Al ser uno de los socios más importantes de su empresa era quien invertiría una billonaria suma en el nuevo proyecto. El capital que invertiría era muy importante para poder comenzar con la construcción de aquel nuevo resort. Sus dos compañías habían trabajado juntas desde siempre. Su padre lo había conocido en la universidad y habían llevado proyectos juntos desde hace décadas. Pero ahora al estar a escasos meses de la construcción el señor Satou estaba decidido a quitar su capital y no invertir.

Le había dicho que deseaba fusionar su empresa con otra. Siendo solo un inversionista en la empresa Taisho, sus interacciones eran escasas y deseaba estar involucrado más en cada paso de un nuevo proyecto. Desde hace años había dejado ver sus intenciones de fusionar las dos compañías y convertirla en una sola, pero Sesshoumaru siempre se había negado. No le gustaba tener solo la mitad de la empresa y no llevar todos los planes que tenía para hotelería Taisho. Pero si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de no poder realizar el más grande proyecto en el que había invertido más de cinco años de esfuerzos. Todos esos esfuerzos podrían haber sido por nada.

Arrojo la copa contra la pared con gran furia, haciendo que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Tiro su sillón y los documentos que tenía en su escritorio al suelo tratando así de aminorar la rabia que sentía sin ningún resultado. A pesar de la oscuridad busco con la vista algo más que pudiera destruir. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizar sus aceleradas respiraciones. Pero de repente un rayo de claridad se hizo presente. Su vista se posó en Kagome la cual se encontraba en el lumbral de la puerta con sus ojos abiertos como platos sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sintió como su sangre hirvió al instante, estaba molesto de aquella inesperada intromisión.

Pero cuando Kagome dio un paso hacia el he hizo un grito ahogado de dolor mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo, demoro unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Había entrado descalza y los cristales de la copa que había roto se encontraban bajo de ella. Dejo salir una maldición y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ella dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Los cristales se habían incrustado en sus pies de los cuales empezaban a sangrar. Paso un brazo bajo sus rodillas, alzándola entre sus manos. Sorprendido de lo poco que pesaba, la llevo a la cocina y la dejo sobre una isla mientras que buscaba un paño.

Cuando encontró una toalla de cocina que podía ayudarle se detuvo un instante para contemplarla. A penas tenía los ojos apenas abiertos mientras se mordía los labios en un intento de reprimir el dolor. Se acercó a ella tomando uno de sus pies mientras inspeccionaba las heridas. La oyó gemir de dolor cada vez que retiraba cada uno de los cristales, pero después de unos torturantes segundos ya no había más que retirar.

―Parece que esos fueron todos los cristales. ― dijo mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre de sus pies.

―Gracias.

Kagome intento poner los pies sobre el piso, pero al momento de hacerlo un pequeño grito de dolor salió de su garganta. Sintió las fuertes manos de Sesshoumaru rodeándola por la cintura al momento de subirla y volverla a sentar en la isla.

―Será mejor que evites caminar― declaró mirándola con los ojos ámbar más oscuros de lo normal ― te ayudaré a subir a tu habitación.

Sin saber que decir Kagome se limitó a asentir podía sentir su cuerpo vibrando y el calor que desprendía el solo contacto de las masculinas manos traspasando la tela de su camison. Su respiración se aceleró, podía sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho hasta el punto de casi doler.

Sesshoumaru la contemplo, parecía vulnerable y frágil. Y sin saber si era por efecto del alcohol o definitivamente había perdido la razón, la tomó con firmeza de la barbilla y la beso.

 **Hola hacia tanto tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, se que no tengo disculpas que dar. Este año ha sido de tantos cambios y sucesos importantes que no me dejaron pensar en continuar con ninguna de mis historias. En verdad que si no fuera por ustedes que aun siguen enviándome mensajes para ponerle una continuación, tal vez hubieran quedado al olvido. Casi tengo el próximo capitulo terminado y creo que no serán muchos capítulos después de estos. Así que le echare ganas para poder terminar y darle un final digno. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes.**


End file.
